Hidden Truths
by Spuffyluv25
Summary: Plot: set after BTVS and just Before the End of Angel. Buffy is now living in Rome temporarily and with the help of Andrew training Newbie Slayers. After a mysterious phone call from one of Angel's associates . Buffy cashes in a ticket to LA to help her Former Vampire. What she doesn't know is that LA. Has kept some Big Secrets from her. That might just turn her world upside down.
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok so this is my first ever Fanfic so be nice and go easy on me. I have wanted to publish this for a while but it has sat on my Desktop because I'm a big Coward lol. This is a Spuffy fic but there will be some mention Bangel (Sorry for those Spike fans out there.) this fic does not follow the Comics. I have nothing against them I like them. **_

_**The rating will probably change as the story progresses. **_

_**Characters: B/S **_

_**Plot: set after BTVS and just Before the End of Angel. Buffy is now living in Rome temporarily and with the help of Andrew training Newbie Slayers. After a mysterious phone call from one of Angel's associates . Buffy cashes in a ticket to LA to help her Former Vampire. What she doesn't know is that LA. Has kept some Big Secrets from her. And now they might just turn her world upside down. **_

**Chapter one: That's The Way The Cookie Crumbles.  
**

Old O'Shady's was a small derelict pub nestled in the seedy streets of LA. The atmosphere was always damp humid and heavy. And the regular Patrons of the establishment had gotten used to the strong scent of Dark spirits laced with stale sweat. It was well-known by the corrupt and miscreant of the cities lower level society. A perfect place for shrouding their nefarious dealings.

A beautiful Woman in the prime of her youth, entered the gloom. The angry signs of adrenaline pumping through her veins made her feel aroused and ready for confrontation. Her shiny black pumps clicking against the sticky uneven Floorboards. The Woman let out an irritated huff as her wide forest green eyes scanned for an empty Seat among the Peanut Skins and Mutilated Coaster confetti. Her nose wrinkled in disgust, O Shady's was a Dive, a small dark dingy dive. A perfect place to vent.

She found her chosen seat and flicked a neat manicured nail upwards for service. The Bartender turned ,annoyed that she had interrupted his conversation with an ample chested lady a few stools down. He looked as if he had just been swimming in a Tub of Grease. His balding grey hair slicked back like a Helmet on his bulbus head. She cringed inwardly as his beady little eyes then changed tactics and approved of her black figure hugging Dress.

"What will it Be, Love?" He barked gruffly, his tongue slipping in front of his jagged yellowing teeth.

She plastered a polite smile on her face and ordered her Drink of choice. "Whiskey don't care what brand just...uh..bring the Bottle."Then the smile disappeared as he clucked his tongue in disapproval. She gave him an unwithering glare as if he dared deny her. Leaving the money on the bar she turned on the stool dismissing him. 'Slimy Rude Guy' as she had now doubly named him. Walked away grumbling under his rotten breath and disappeared into the back.

Soon enough her Salvation for the night placed in front of her. Grabbing the neck hastily surprised that the flimsy glass didnt shatter in her hands, she threw the bottle back her lips tingling with warmth as it hit her mouth. Her odd little nose scrunched and a loud disgusted "ugh" sound escaped her throat along with an exaggerated shudder of her head. The distaste clear upon her screwed up features. She was clearly not an avid fan of Alcohol. But not matter how uncomfortable the burn and foul the t after taste, she needed it. Taking another violent swig followed by noises of her revolt, she wiped an accidental spill from her chin and growled in anger.

What a complete and total Jerk. How dare he undermine her like that? What gave him the right to treat her like Child.

Like a complete Idiot, who couldn't possibly do things on her own!

_Condescending Jerkface!_

Sure she may look like your typical Californian Blonde and sometimes her words didn't make a lick of sense to others. Namely Giles her Watcher, who spoke like an Encyclopedia and thought that Americans had '_Butchered the English Language.' _But even with her unique quirks and phrases, Buffy Summers was far from Idiotic. She was smart, resourceful and inhumanly strong. She was The Vampire Slayer.

So why was she now acting terribly stupid? Sitting alone in the seediest bar in LA. Hanging out with her friend 'Mr Whisky?' Prehaps it was because of a stubborn broody Ex Boyfriend/Vampire equals all sorts of the complicated. Who still thought it was ok to make every decision that involved her life, without consulting or having the decency to ask first. A stupid Vampire who'd stomped all over her fragile Teen heart decades ago. Leaving Buffy devastated, insecure and ruined for future Relationships. Yeah that would be it.

Buffy angrily sniffed and wiped at her tear-stained cheeks. Yes said Vamp was in for a world of Pain when The Slayer found her bearings once again. Bitterly Snorting into her drink she recalled their awkward meeting just hours ago.

_His dark eyes had been so cold and distant that it had scared her a little. Surprised to see her in his town a huge understatement . The resentment and bitterness in his tone had not been what she expected considering how they had last spoken to each other. Prehaps the 'Cookie' analogy of hers had been a bad idea. When she had confessed to him her feelings, so many thoughts had run through her mind. One being she should really not speak with words, it alway ended in all kinds of bad. Buffy had already regretted it and wanted to take it back. Definitely not one of her brightest moments. _

_As he skulked behind his desk avoiding her gaze, she had forgotten how sullen and childish Angel could really be. "Buffy what are you doing here...In LA?" Was his blunt greeting as she entered his spacious office. The Vampire sure had gone up in the world. Not that she's impressed or anything, Hello Law Firm of Evil! Though she had to admit she would probably sell her soul for that view. Wow! _

_"Hello to you to Angel." She sniped with an eye roll of annoyance. Buffy then walked over to they large bay windows . Taking in the different shades of red mixed with the warmth of gold as the sun dipped lower over the Los Angeles city Sky line. Noting that the glass must be tempered or something ,otherwise she would now be speaking to a broody pile of dust. _

_"Look Buffy. I...er...appreciate the visit an all, but I'm kind of in the middle of something important now so."His tone clipped., his eyes never wavered from the task of placing files away. Her brows arched as she continued to scan the horizon. The only sound in the large room was of papers being rustled and a loud slam of a filing cabinet as the draw shut. Buffy turned muttering softly. "Wesley called."_

_The sound of her soft feminine voice interrupted his concentration and finally his chocolate eyes found her green ones. Angel sighed defeated, his earlier attempts to ignore her not giving him the results he craved. Angel then rubbed the tension between his dark furrowed brows and said"Buffy. Look he shouldn't have...I never asked him to. We...I dont need your help. You've got the rest of the world . My Team and I have LA covered. Go Home." There was no disguising the animosity in his voice. Her back straightened and she glared heatedly at him, her green eyes narrowing in suspicion. What was going on around here, that made him want her to leave so badly? What was he hiding? She noticed his apprehensive eyes flit to the door several times since she had entered and her gut instincts were screaming that Angel was acting way too much with the Cagey. _

_"Angel. This was not my idea, Wes called with the cryptic. Said you guys might need some help of the Supernatural kind. I offered because Andrew and I have hormonal Newbie Slayers coming out of our ears. But there was no way I was going to bring them untill we knew what the sitch was. So I'm here to get the low down first. " _

_"Does Giles know you're here?" Angel asked agitated, she could tell by the way his large shoes thumped down on the plush carpet as he paced in front of his desk. Well that was random, why was her former Watcher being brought into the equation? "Giles has enough problems of his own to deal with, besides he doesn't need to know my every move." Buffy answered sharply, her gaze unrelenting. _

_He seemed very angry and it had something to do with her Watcher, but whatever he wanted to say on the subject it looked like he was not going to divulge. "What is going on Angel?" She asked her tone laced with suspicion as she placed her hands in her hips. Buffy watched his gaze travel towards the door once more. Noting the glint of guilt his brown orbs possessed. So he was hiding something from her, if Vampires could sweat she'd beat Angel would be sweating bucket loads. Ok ew so not the visual she wanted now. _

_"Nothing Buffy, just drop it. It doesn't concern you, your Slayerett's or your ''Watcher'. Just do as I say and go Home." He bellowed across the office. Buffy stood in shock, her inner rage simmering. "What is your malfunction, if this is because I asked you to leave. Told you I didn't want you in my fight...if this is more Macho Vampire Bullshit, because of a certain Vampire? Because you didn't get to wear the ugly arse necklace!?" _

_Her voice grew louder and tone more shrill as her anger had now boiled spilling over in white-hot rage. Oh she wanted to hit him. She had the strongest urge to grab the strategically placed stake hidden in the back of her jacket. Her inner Slayer screaming for death and destruction. Urging her to stab him right through his dead black heart. It shocked and horrified her because she had never felt like this with Angel, Angelus yes but never Angel. With her Adult eyes Buffy could now see what silly naïve sixteen year old Buffy had been too blind in Love to notice. _

_His angry fists hit the desk with a resounding crack. "Not everything is about you Buffy! And Spike is dead." Buffy gasped holding back tears that threatened to spill at the slip of 'His' name. She tried to rein the torrent of emotions, to hide how destroyed she was inside. But it was too late, Angel had seen the pain flash in her watery eyes and the tremble of her lips. "I know that Angel!" She snapped her voice cracking in a broken sob. "I watched it happen!" _

_Buffy's uneven breaths hitched as she gazed out into the now Ebony washed sky. She cringed at her red swollen puffy reflection. And refused to turn around even when she heard Angel's dejected sigh. The soft thump and squeak of his broad body slumping into his big leather chair finally diverted her attentions.. "Just go Buffy." Angel mumbled the sadness in his voice evidence he was breaking. Buffy unfolded her crossed arms and walked towards the exit . Happy to leave the awkward fest that was this situation. "You know I don't need this now. I have enough crap on my plate as it is." She told him coldly. If he wanted her gone so he could brood and feel sorry for himself, she would leave him to it. "I'm not going to waste my time standing here arguing with you. You don't want my help I can see that, I'm not going to push. You have your turf I have mine." _

_"Goodbye Angel." _

_"Buffy!" He called just as her fingers reached for the handles. "Are you...I mean out of the Oven yet?" _

_Buffy groaned turning her body slightly. She had forgotten how tall he was as he stood his hands in the pockets of his jacket, his brown eyes penetrating hers with a stare that reminded her of lost kicked Puppy. All sad and homeless, wanting affection and love. It was only making what she had to say ten times harder. This was going to sting, honesty always did. But she owed him that much. _

_"Angel...I think I have been for a while. But I'm burnt and crumbly." She whispered softly her eyes shining again. Buffy cringed in discomfort as a look of realization dawned on his face. His strong jaw clenched shut then opened again. "Someday.." a feral grumble erupting from his chest. "You said you were still dough!" _

_Buffy huffed, affronted. "What do you want from me Angel? I'm confused and terrified, preparing for the death of not only myself but the people who mean more to me in this world. Not to mention a group of Teenage girls I was responsible for..." she rambled irritably. "You turned up with that face and those lips...and I was right back in my sixteen year old body again. I became that naïve little girl once again and that girl wanted forget everything and bask."_

_"You did Bask." He muttered under his breath, crossing his arms like a sulking three-year old who wasn't getting his way._

_"Ok yes I did, but I couldn't stay that girl forever Angel. I had a duty, I had to protect everybody. Protect the world. You're girl wanted to be selfish and never let you go. But I realised I wasn't her anymore. I'm mature Buffy, Adult Buffy. She stated matter of factly. "And Adult Buffy want's different things." _

_"Stupid things." His voice cut, Bitter. _

_"Oh for the Love of...I'm trying for mature here can't you just let me live my life the way I want too. Let me Love who i want to Love!" Buffy had done it now. There was now a huge split in his desk. Angel's body shook with pent-up rage his eyes now black, flashed gold as his Vampire visage came to surface. Buffy's slayer radar tingling along her spine preparing for battle "_

_"Spike, I'm getting the brush off ... He's a pile of Dust !?" He roared picking up his paper weight and throwing it so hard that with his enhanced strength it smashed through the wall leaving a gaping hole on the other side. Buffy who had widened her stance ready for a fight rolled her eyes, unimpressed with his little Vampire Tantrum. "Get out." He growled menacingly through gritted fangs. _

_Buffy huffed and with a flick of her Golden pony tail and a very loud slam of his office doors, which left cracks and broken hinges. The Slayer was gone. _

_..._

Buffy sighed dejectedly, her fingers fiddling with the sticky label on her now half empty whisky bottle. Taking another swig she choked. _'stupid Men.'_

The young Slayer's eyes watered as cloud of smoke wafted in her face, invading her nostrils. She coughed as it hit her taste buds irritating her throat. Buffy's heart gave a jolt as those pesky tears threatened to spill once more. God she would end up drowning in Salt if she wasn't careful. Hadn't she cried enough? Shouldnt they have run out by now?

She rubbed her eyes, sure she looked as exhausted as she felt. Every night waking up in her room covered in sweat, shaking with grief and fear. When her eyes closed flashes of images would tease and torture repeatedly over and over. It had gotten so bad she avoided going to bed, drank so much coffee that she twitched like she was having some sort of fit. But her efforts were always in vain. Buffy could not escape that reoccurring nightmare, that moment when part of herself had died.

_Buffy was once again deep in bowls of the Hell Mouth. The battle roaring, raging around her. There he stood close to edge of abyss, his back leaning against the cavern. As Head Slayer Buffy was in the thick of it, adrenaline pumping. Turok-kan heads flying in all directions as she artfully sliced the lethal Red Sythe through the air, ancient Vampire Dust choking her lungs. That's when she heard him call her name. _

_"Buffy!" He cried in surprise as a bright yellow light shot out from the 'Trinket' towards the sky breaking through the rock above him. Their eyes locked her body sprinting towards his. He was smiling his cerulean eyes shining in wonder. "I can feel it Buffy." His face glowing in the light." What" she stammered, still in shock. _

_"My soul, it's really there...kinda stings." He chuckled a little. Always was a terrible liar. _

_The crumple of pain in his face proves it. The ground starts to groan and rumble beneath their feet. Bits of broken debris begins to fall as the wall begins to crack. "Gotta move Lamb, I think it's fair to say Schools out for bloody Summer." _

_"Spike!" Buffy tries to get him to safety but he wont budge. The stubborn Vampire he is. Her fingers grip tightly with his and she pleads him with her watery green eyes, lashes clinging with tears. Suddenly flames erupt from their hands. She can feel the heat but there is no pain. Because she is with him. She is staring into his eyes and finally realising what he had seen all along. She was proud of him, the warmth in her body spreading to her heart. With his eyes he urges her to leave. His face calm and full of resolve. Buffy can see The Master Vampire was ready to met his fate. Her heart pounds violently against her chest as she continues to stare at his beautiful face. _

_"I love you." She says softly. _

_Buffy will never forget that look on his face, his eyebrows shooting right up in surprise his eyes swimming in disbelief. _

_"No,you don't but thanks for saying it." _

_"Now go!" He almost growls. He wants her safe and Alive. _

_Her hands let go of his as another large rumble shakes the ground. Buffy still pleading with him to believe her words with her silent gaze. But it is too late. She races towards the exit of the collapsing Hell Mouth avoiding falling rocks and large fractures splitting the Earth beneath her feet. She would escape but not before hearing his roar of agony and watched as he disintegrated into dust. _

_It is at this precise moment when Buffy wakes up tangled in her sheets, covered in sweat and fear. Her heart would ache with loss as she sobbed into her pillow, curling up in a ball trying to keep her broken body together. _

Of course Spike wouldn't believe her and who could blame him really. Buffy not even realizing she had played with his emotions for far too long. He was right she had 'wacked him back and forth like a rubber ball' Spike told her countless times that he Loved her. She was the one. Through many failed attempts he tried to show that he had changed, that he was no longer evil and that he did not need a soul to prove it to her. But Buffy being stubborn and trained to see the world in black and white, Demon's bad, Slayer stake. Disgusted and horrified in his infatuation. Demon's didn't Love so there for Spike couldn't love her. It was just a sick obsession that's all. A tiny voice in the back of her mind would say because if they did why hadn't Angelus loved her as well. despite her constant put downs and threats to have him Staked Spike continued to try to impress her. When she found out her Mother was ill, Buffy tried not to fall apart from the news. Spike arrived shot-gun in hand ready to blow her brains out from her constant rejection. But there was no bang, no Slayer blood splattered just an awkward yet comforting pat on the back and silence.

When Buffy had come back from the grave, she was so dead inside. So numb. Spike was there always a soundboard for how she was feeling. Always a punching bag for her anger and spite. She used his body in ways so degrading it made Buffy sick to her stomach. He was just a thing so treating him like dirt was natural because he was Evil and she was good. Spike took everything she threw at him, every punch, kick and insult. And still he never left her side, he was loyal to a fault. Because He loved her. Spike gave everything he had ever loved for Buffy, Drusilla his first love and Maker. He started bagging it because he couldn't stand the thought of Buffy hating him if he ever killed an innocent. He gave up his Demon, his former Life.

Their relationship grew in those last days of SunnyDale, as did her trust. Buffy believed in him, believed he was a good man. When he went through emotional turmoil feeling centuries of guilt for the bloodshed and chaos he had unleashed on the world. Buffy was his strength, his life line. Things settled and their connection deepened. Though each was happy not to dig up the darkness they had both brought out in each other in the past. So they kept the giant elephant in the room and denied seeing it.

.

So why the hell would he believe she really said those words and meant them, that Buffy Summers did in fact Love her Souled Vampire. He told her to go, so she did. She left him to die.

Buffy felt she deserved nights covered in sweat and tears, sheets twisting constricting her body so tight she could hardly breathe. She would dream of being in that Hell Mouth. Every night he was there and every night she would try to change the outcome. Tried anything to save him and make him believe her words.

It had become an obsession, she could never let go of. When her friends stopped talking about it, about him. She kept him alive in her mind.

Buffy started her new life in Rome with Dawn , Andrew tagged along much to the girls annoyance. It turned out he wasn't so bad. Andrew actually had great taste when it came to Women's Fashion. Plus he could cook.

Buffy went about her new life with a mask. She did all the usual things that woman her age did. Shopping with Dawn on the weekends, Dancing in clubs. It was like being back in SunnyDale only with better pizza. She continued her Slaying duties every night in the dark alleys along the cobbled streets. As well as training Newbie Slayers when they were found. Buffy was living her life, but she was not Alive.

The giant hole that He had left in her heart would not let her heal. Every little thing had set her off in the beginning. An English swear word, spicy buffalo wings. Just yesterday turning on the Tv in her hotel room a rerun of Passions. She had cried in the shower for an hour after that. And now cigarette smoke. Buffy had always been a strong Woman. Her job required it. But the feeling of loss she felt was like acid eating away at her insides.

Willow had said it would get better with time. But it hadn't. After a while her little sister Dawn couldn't handle it anymore, seeing one lifeless Buffy in her lifetime was enough. Dawn tried to make her laugh and eat more. She tried to bring the old Buffy back. Everyday she tried to get her zombie sister to open but it was like conversing with a brick wall. You knew someone was on the other side, could hear them talking to you but everything was so muffled. You couldn't reach them. Dawn knew that Buffy needed to grieve, she understood more than anybody how much Spike had meant to her sister because she felt the same.

After so much effort, Dawn grew tired giving up on any hope she would ever get her Sister back. So one day she called Giles, told him she wanted to get away, live in England for a while. The next day a taxi pulled up and Dawn was gone. Her room empty.

Buffy was sick of Death, she was no stranger to it. She alone had died twice by its hand.

The loss of Jenny, Kendra, Tara and her very own Mother. That had been the hardest on both she and Dawn. So young, fresh in College just starting to find out who she was. Everything got put on hold the day Buffy saw her Mother's cold lifeless body on the couch. It all became a blur becoming a Responsible Adult. A Perfect role model for Dawnie. Having to find a crappy minimum wage job going home covered in grease and who knows what just to keep a float. Paying bills, talking to bank Tellers, insurance Companies, Teachers and Social Workers. So many times Buffy had wanted to say the hell with it and fall apart. But she had to stay strong for Dawn. Yes she was an expert on Death, you would think it wouldn't hurt as much but it did. Spike's death had hit her hard.

The aching in her heart, she could never escape from and she didn't want to either. Because that would mean he would really be gone and she had forgotten him.

Waving the smoke away Buffy Groaned softly as those familiar Slayer warning vibes rode up her spine. They screamed Vampire. Her pulse pounded a little faster as the sensation grew stronger. Master Vampire strong. Spike.

Stupid Vampire radar

Stupid Noble Vampire

Stupid Buffy for realising too late.

Still the feeling crept up her neck, and teased her with lies. It was definitely William The Bloody's signature, it had Spike written all over it.

_Stupid Tingly's  
_

Right at this very moment they had her hallucinating his Image. Or maybe that was the Alcohol + Buffy=Un-Mixy thing. either way her eyes nearly popped out of her skull. William The Bloody stood just a few feet away from her. Dressed in his Favourite combination of black on black. His long fingers looped through the leather belt buckled tight around his dark jeans. His face pale and statuesque with strong sharp cheek bones shrouded in shadow. A cigarette dangling from his pursed lips.

Buffy's heart jumped, and felt lodged in her throat, her fingertips rising towards her open mouth "Spike?"

Spike turned abruptly at the sound of her voice. His dark brows drawn in confusion. The cigarette he had been ready to take a drag from escaped his lips and fell forgotten on the floor. The glistening in his cerulean eyes caused another thump against h her breast. With a quick swivel of her hips she stood up carefully. The sound of the bar stool she had vacated screeched across the floorboards like nails.

Buffy's legs already felt like Jello. Her balance was slightly off. Consumption of Whisky had finally taken effect.

Taking a step towards him, the skinny heels of her pumps slanted sideways. Spike watched as the tiny inebriated Slayer of Vampire's stumbled rather ungracefully across the floor boards. Such a little Slip of a thing but so damn deadly even when intoxicated. His shoes could vouch for that one. He sighed secretly hoping that they would not get a repeat performance of The Slayers digestive pyrotechnics.

Buffy was struggling, it felt like the longest journey of her Life. But she would not give up, she had to get there because when she did he would be waiting for her. Though she was still a tad unconvinced that Spike was in fact Alive, and that she was not staring at a mirage. _A Mirage? Really Buffy you're not in a freaking Desert. Stop with The Whisky already! _

Until she got to touch him. Actually feel him under her skin. This could all be a big Joke cooked up by Mr Whisky and her sadistic imagination. She made it without falling on her face and he was really there. Spike was waiting for her Alive and solid.

"Ello Cutie." He whispered tilting his head to the side, eyeing her with that familiar smirk that either made Buffy want to punch him in the face or made her melt into a puddle of goo. Right now it was a bit of both. His proximity so close that she could feel ever unnecessary shuddering breath he expelled. "Spike...Alive...how with the huh?" She stammered. Spike chuckled deeply in reply, his tongue sliding along his teeth. A pretty blush spread across her cheeks. Oh how she missed this Man. How had she ever lived without him. Being this close again his scent overwhelmed her. _mm Spike Scent of Spike._

All things desirable Taboo. Whisky, Smoke, and Sex. Wrapped up in old leather and hint of some exotic spice. Now she wished she could bath in it. Spike's tongue continued to curl along his teeth and her thighs clenched.

_Was it suddenly very hot in here? _

_Why do I have this strong urge to rip my clothes off. Down Buffy! _

His heated eyes studied her small face.

Those eyes of his were the windows to his soul, Buffy had always been fearful of them because his feelings could not hide in their depths. His love always shone out even when he was angry at her. Right now they screamed fear and awe.

For a while the two of them stood face to face. As if in a trance, never breaking eye contact , not daring to touch one another if it turned out a beautiful dream.

To afraid that even a single breath uttered would destroy this perfect moment.

It was Buffy who found herself first. Her throat tensed as she rose a trembling hand towards his Awe struck face. The quiet gasp he emitted from his lips as she finally made contact with his cool skin started her heart once more. Her fingers began softly tracing the outline of his cheekbone and along his jaw line.

Her delicate lashes touching the tops of her cheeks as her eyes closed in contemplation. As if the feel of Spike beneath her touch alone would spark memories she had long repressed. Or maybe it might have been because the room was now spinning, Buffy couldn't tell which.

She continued her study and all through out Spike remained perfectly still. His unneeded breaths quiet and staggered.

"Buffy." Her name escaped softly as the pad of her thumb touched his shaking lips.

With a small gasp her eyes flew open. "You...you're a alive!" She whimpered, a small tear breaking through the dam she had tried so hard to build. His rough fingers caressed her cheek, wiping another fresh tear.

With a slight tilt of her head and breathy sigh on her lips she leaned into his welcome touch.

"Yeah Pet. I am." He confirmed softly, his voice uneven and his eyes downcast as he smiled sadly.

"Splainy"

The Master Vampire scratched the back of his neck, guilt flashing through his eyes.

"It's a long Story Love."

Her eyes now lit with fire narrowed on him and he swallowed nervously as her jaw clenched in irritation.

"Got time, Bushels of it in fact."

His feet shuffled on the floor as his fingers restlessly played with the silver Zippo in his pocket. " All right Love, but not here aye? Lets go somewhere privet. Where we can talk proper."

The tension left her jaw and she nodded. Grabbing her Jacket, purse and Mr Whisky.

Together they walked down then low lit streets in awkward silence, each not knowing what to say to the other. It was late and half the street lights were out making it easier to see the dark blues in the night sky.

Buffy sighed breathing in the damp humid air. They walked side by side their fingers brushing occasionally, causing little awkward noises to escape their throats.

"So where..er are we going?" She asked timidly her eyes looking straight ahead.

Spike took a pack of cigarettes out of his duster pocket and lit one. After a deep inhale he spoke, smoke escaped his lips curling into the air. Buffy watched entranced as it swirled before her eyes creating pretty abstract shapes.

"Got a place, couple of blocks down the road."

"You Live here?"

He nodded taking another drag.

Buffy could not understand what was going on. It had been a very weird night. So many thoughts were running through her frazzled brain. _How was it possible that Spike was Alive? He lives in LA now so did he and Angel talk? _

_Why had neither one of them thought to call her, email even write a letter or something?" _

_Did they really hate her that much? _

_Did Spike want to avoid her? _

This last thought caused her bottom lip to pout childishly. Spike looked over sucking in a breath and adjusted the tightness in his jeans. She could always get him with that lip of hers.

Buffy of course, was oblivious to his predicament as she continued to lose herself inside her troubling thoughts.

_this is crazy, what in the heck was going on? Buffy you realize the guy who might just be the Love of your life is right next to you. The one who has seen the 'best and worst' and boy have there been some worsts._

_And he still gets a freaking Soul for you. And you can't string a sentence together , but he knows that because when have you really been that Sentency. Come on Summers you're a fucking Vampire Slayer, you kick Vampire butts for a living but you can't even talk to one because you're too stubborn , insecure and wow you should never drink Alcohol again because your stomach hates you now! _

_And why is the earth spinning so fast._

_Uh oh no...NO Whisky really un-mixy  
_

Buffy's stomach gave a violent twist and just like that, Spike's boots became re-aquainted. "Damn it Slayer."

The Slayer groaned miserably, trying to hold her stomach together. Spike being the gentleman he was. He held her hair off of her face and rubbed her back in soothing circles as she cried and spluttered, emptying the contents of the rest her stomach on to the pavement. "Spike, make the world stop spinning please." She pleaded.

When she had finished turning herself inside out, Spike swept her up. Buffy's arms clung around his neck, her head lolling around on his shoulder. He smirked, kissing her clammy forehead Affectionately.

"Come on Pet. Let's get you Home."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Many Faces of Buffy Summers.**

"Buffy."

""Pet"

"Love,Buffy..."

Buffy groaned and snuggled deeper into something firm and cool. Her head felt like it had swollen ten times its natural size as a throbbing ache reverberated in her tender skull. A masculine rumble murmured softly in her ears. But her mind was in a haze to distant to comprehend anything being said. She shivered in delight as it spoke again " We're here Love." A cool breath of air escaped from the owners soft lips causing the fine baby hairs on her nape of her neck to stand. "Come on Pet, let me so those pretty eyes." It urged and Buffy discovered that the owner of the rumbly voice came with very cold hands. Because they were now touching her heated face. Bringing her back to reality, her eyes fluttered slowly. "There we are."

She was not on her feet Buffy knew that much, her mind trying to piece together what had happened. She's being carried by someone Male, her face pressed against his firm chest. And he smelled amazing, a scent that caused a feeling of safety, familiarity and arousal. When her eyes finally won their fight against the fog everything clicked into place. Spike was holding her. They must have walked for a while, the bar that they had vacated long out of sight. Spike having to carry her drunk comatose arse all the way to their desired destination. Buffy's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. _Oh God I upchucked on his shoes again!_

They now stood in a dark empty hallway, a solid oak door staring them right in the face. She could hear the squeaking of Leather as he rummaged through his Duster's pockets, looking for something important. While trying not to jostle Buffy in his arms. Sure enough after a few seconds and a number explicit curses, she heard the distinct sound of jingling Keys. Finally with a click of a lock the door opened with a creak and they entered. Buffy felt like a new Bride being taken over the threshold by her handsome groom in Leather. She squinted, this space was even darker than the hall.

"Give us a sec Pet. Gotta find the Switch."

"Kay" She whispered as he carefully placed her back on her feet. Buffy rubbed her arms and shivered. It might be Basement of some kind it would definitely explain the total lack of light, probably had no windows. _Well duh Buffy. I'm sure Spike loves being incinerated every chance he gets._

She nervously played with her tongue instantly regretting it as the sour taste of left over stomach acid hit her taste buds. She so needed to lay of the booze. At least Cave Buffy didn't make her appearance known, so hey there's something. Buffy gasped scrunching her eyes shut from intrusion of the bright light. Spike had found the switch, with the help of his Vampire eyes in the pitch blackness. She blinked her tired eyelids as they slowly adjusted to the room that started to materialize around her.

Dark shapeless shadows now became bits of furniture. A simple blue two-seated couch, a Coffee table that looked like it had seen better days as one of the legs bent to the side. And a flat screen television probably pinched from some person who now sat in their living room unable to enjoy their favourite tv show. Spike was a Vampire after all, just because he had soul didn't mean he wouldn't nik things from time to time.

Buffy recalled moments were the peroxide Vamp sat riveted in front the 'Telly' as he liked to call it. Shouting at the characters in his favourite shows like they could actually hear what he was saying . Which Buffy found absolutely ridiculous (because she certainly did not do this, she had better things to do with her time) But Spike 's obsession with Passions, which she couldn't for the life of her understand ?! A day time Soap opera about a bunch of people, all different races in a stupid town called Harmony? How lame was that?

And wasn't supernatural stuff going on and something about a puppet and a well? Sometimes she'd found him watching episodes he'd tapped, the characters lives in some sort turmoil and he was almost on the verge of tears. which would make him get off the couch in Vamp speed muttering about manly things like whisky and fists and fangs. Yes Spike did like his 'Telly Time'.

Buffy's eyes scanned around the space. Catching sight of a small Kitchenette hidden away in the corner on her left. Where a small fridge resided. Next to it a waste basket filled with empty crumpled plastic bags. The left over blood residue droplets causing her insides to turn over in revolt. An empty yellow coffee mug sat on top of an old-looking Microwave, which like the table had seen better days. On the right hand side of the room sat a cast Iron Double bed, neatly made. A book lay open flat on one of the fluffy looking pillows. A small set of draws sat next to it, one draw slightly open with a bit of dark fabric peeking walls were concrete and painted a dull charcoal grey to match the lifeless carpet. If it weren't for Spike's decorative flair throughout. Buffy could see this place being very depressing.

But he had made it feel inviting and homely, with mismatched rugs of deep Red and burnt Golds. A book shelf stood next to the television, filled to the brim with books of all conditions as well as odd-shaped boxes & trinkets. The whole space showed hints of his former place of residence back in the crater SunnyDale.

"It's not much...but it's Home." His gruff voice broke her reverie. Buffy spotted his hunched body as he leaned against a couch leg, his left thigh twitching nervously. She giggled inwardly. Spike worried she would be disappointed with his place, _Some things Never change. _

His reaction was kind of cute. "It's great Spike." And with that affirmation a relieved puff of unneeded air fell from his lips and his back straightened. Such a softy her Big Bad was.

"Um this sounds like a stupid question. But by any chance do you have a bathroom?"

He laughed. "Sure Love. Just through that door." He pointed to a closed-door a couple of feet away from the bed. "Theres a toothbrush and some Paste in there to Pet."He added.

Buffy carefully side-stepped the coffee table, her heels sinking in to carpet as she walked to the bathroom door. She entered her arms blindly moving across the wall for the light switch. Quickly regretting that she had found it. A gasp of revulsion erupted from her open mouth as her eyes took in her reflection in the Mirror above the sink. Her face was clammy with sweat and tears. The supposedly Water proof Mascara she had just brought a few days ago now lay streaked across her cheeks, her green eyes surrounded by deep black smudges. Which made her resemble a panda. Buffy's usually luscious blond waves now tangled with frizz. Bits of it sticking to her sweaty face.

She stood in silence, her palms flat on the porcelain sink. With a frustrated huff she got to work, hurriedly spilling the contents of her purse on the clean white surface. A mixture of makeup and toiletries combined with bottles of holy water, Stakes and Crosses. Buffy Summers Life explained by a few inanimate objects. The girl and The Slayer.

Sifting through the mess, she found her favorite comb and a small packet of cosmetic wipes. Buffy combed through the messy blonde nest that now sat atop her head. Happy when settled and the light caught it just right, the waves rippled. She then opened the packet of wipes and scrubbed under her lash lines, with every swipe the black smudges disappeared revealing shiny pink skin underneath. She spotted the Tooth Paste and the brush Spike had mentioned she use and got to work scrubbing her teeth and tongue. Spitting the rancid taste of regurgitated stomach bile laced with Whisky and rejoicing as the cool mint tingled on her now happy taste buds.

Now minty fresh, smooth and squeaky clean. Buffy examined her reflection once more. It was the best she could do, but all her efforts couldn't hide the signs of her insomniac status. Although she had managed to keep her eyes closed for more than a second tonight. That might have been the help of Alcohol. And she couldn't see herself drinking every night just to get some much-needed z's The lack of said sleep had now formed deep shadows beneath her eyes, her undead puffy eyes. Her once sun-kissed skin now slightly pale and drawn. Exhausted, Buffy felt centuries old.

Going through so much at such a young age, would definitely do that to a girl. After what she had seen through out her life, the battles she faced and won, The scores of demons she had vanquished. It was no wonder that Buffy wanted to sleep forever. With one last disappointed glance at the worn, broken girl in the mirror. She flicked the light and secretly hoped she'd trapped her behind the glass prison.

Buffy arrived back in the living area and sat herself on the couch, placing her now full purse on the Coffee table. The blood in her feet throbbed in irritation. It was such a bad idea to wear her brand new pumps tonight. The back of her heels tender and protesting. Spike who was now in the Kitchen getting himself a Plasma snack, called out. "Feel better Pet?"

"Yes thanks for Spear Minty Goodness. It was very much appreciated. " she answered, the redness in her blushing cheeks deepening with her embarrassment.

Spikes answering grin was cheeky and playful. "Do you want something to Drink..More Whisky?"

"A world of No!" She rubbed her tender head.

"Sorry Pet haven't got any Advil. But I do have beverages. "

"You have beverages?" Her green eyes twinkled with levity.

"Just for that Missy, I'm not gonna tell you what you're getting. Don't just drink Blood and Whisky you know." He rolled his eyes in light annoyance.

"Spike I'm kidding. Anything you have will be fine." She reassured him.

Buffy watched him closely, worried she might have offended him. But she needn't have because that Naughty glint flashed in his eyes and that leering smirk of his came out to play. "So Pig it is then?" He joked, the top of his white blonde head popping up over the fridge door. When her nose wrinkled adorably in disgust, he chuckled.

As he rummaged through the contents of the fridge, Buffy tried to make herself more comfortable. Removing her heels and sighing in blissful relief as she stretched her toes upwards. Her poor feet rejoicing in freedom of the gorgeous instruments of torture, they had suffered. With a soft moan her weary body sunk into the cushions. Now this was perfect. And she was in a perfect place to watch as Spike moved about. Not that she was Spying on him or anything, she was just observing.

Buffy was definitely not perving at his firm muscled arms, that bunched and strained as he reached for an empty glass in the top most Cabinet. There was no ogling of any kind as he bent over to retrieve some ice, in the ice box. And that sudden dryness in her mouth as he absently rubbed his chest which caused a flashing of washboard perfection as he placed three ice cubes into the empty glass, was just because she was just very thirsty!

_River in Egypt..._

Thankfully Babe was not harmed in the making of her Beverage. Because he came back with a can of Diet Cola and the glass filled with ice. Buffy thanked him politely as he placed both in her outstretched hands and sat down beside her. She swallowed nervously, taking small sips of her drink. Gagging a bit, Spear Mint and Soda now on her list of un-mixy things. Though with Manners instilled from years of living with her Mother, she took another sip and put it down on the Table."

"So Mr-I'm-Not-Dead-And-Didn't-Tell-Buffy-I'm-Back, gonna tell me how the hell it's possible?"

Spike jumped slightly his foot starting to tap unconsciously. Buffy noticed sans Puke.

"That bad huh?" She whispered tilting her head upwards eyeing him shyly through her lashes.

Spike hitched a deep sigh and closed his eyes, his brows furrowed causing a deep impression in his forehead. His long fingers pulled roughly at the blonde curls in his scalp. Buffy could see that he was beginning to feel uncomfortable, she placed a shaky hand upon his knee. Her eyes soft and encouraging. With her subtle touch his body seemed to relax.

"Look love. Before I tell you, you have to promise that no matter how mad you get. You wont punch me in my bleeding Nose." Guilt crept up in her stomach As she silently agreed to his request with a small nod of her head.

"Guess I'll start with how?" He asked softly.

Buffy gave him that shy smile he loved and never saw enough of. He recalled seeing that same smile and a green heinous radioactive number she had worn at the time. Not by her choice mind you. Buffy had better fashion sense. But even though the dress had looked like a frilly snot covered burlap sack, her radiance outshined it. The pearly whites of her teeth, those soft pink lips of hers curved upwards. Spike had never remembered seeing anyone as beautiful as she was. She was effulgent.

With a slight squeeze of his fingers, Spike was brought back. Buffy looking up at him expectantly, her brows furrowed slightly not quite sure what had made his eyes glass over. And what had caused that goofy look on his face.

"Right er..Sorry about that Pet. Just having a moment."She nodded waiting.

."Well I did burn up in the Hell Mouth. But I guess those bloody 'Wanker's That Be' had plans for another Souled Vamp. Cos a couple of weeks later,Wolfram & Hart received a package. Should have seen the look on ol Captain foreheads face when yours truly popped out of that ugly trinket. Went straight for his throat, ended up in the middle of his sodding desk. "

Her brows crossed in confusion. "Wha?"

Spike then took both her small delicate hands in his, his eyes penetrating her, never being able to hide what he was truly feeling. . "I want you to know Buffy, that the first thing I asked for was you. I needed to know you and Dawn were alive and safe. Angel told me that you were of course. That you were some where in Europe. I wanted to find you but being Incorporeal an all, was gonna make it difficult. "

"Inca wha?"

"I was a bleeding Spook, Love. " A laugh rumbled in his chest. God he loved this woman.

"You were a Ghost?"

Buffy's grip on his fingers tightened painfully. "Angel knew you were Alive!" Her voice shaking and full of betrayal. Her eyes became slits of fury as she stood along with the rising of her temper. "He knew all this time and never once contacted me. Oh I am going to Stake him!" She growled. "He is Dust" Buffy continued her rant as her bare feet paced across the floor.

Spike leaned back and grinned. _Ah Peaches you stupid wanker._

Buffy spat and cursed. Her fingers gripping her scalp in frustration. "I can't believe him. Today he acted like you were still Dead. He lied straight to my face, refused my help and practically kicked me out of his office. Said LA. Was 'His Town .' Then her face lit up in recognition. "That's why he was being all with the Cagey."

Well like no body saw that coming Angel keeping secrets from his Honey, what was new. Peaches was the Master of deceit and manipulation. He knew all to well that Angelus and Angel were not separate. Spike mused, watching as The Slayer came to the surface. The passionate, primal fury lit in her eyes, her neck tensed and her jaw locked in determination. Angel was in for a world of pain. Spike knew this because that face she was wearing now, he knew from personal experience. He had seen it many times in his un-life and he knew exactly what it meant. Because he used to be the one who brought it out.

Buffy had never felt so wild, the rage inside her boiling over spewing out savagely as she quite graphically visualized the many creative ways she could torture a Vampire with a stake. Without turning him to dust until she's satisfied that he had suffered. As quick as the heat rose, The angry Slayer cooled to a simmer. Her breathing evening out as Spike's gentle touch brought her back to Sanity.

."Let me finish Love." The steady authoritative tone in his voice, settled her emotions. She huffed and nodded taking a seat once more. Spike waited for a beat, let her uneven breaths settle, cleared his throat and continued on with his explanation."For a while there I was a Ghost. I couldn't leave Wolfram & Hart. Every time i tried, I would end up where I started. Then I began fading in an out. One minute I'd be annoying the fuck out of Peaches, next I'm being dragged someplace, well lets just say you would never feel the cold again if you visited. He shuddered. "For a while there I really thought my time was up." His voice shook with pain. "I thought I would never see you again Pet."

Buffy's sad smile curved across her lips. Reassuring him that he was in fact seeing her now with another gentle squeeze of her fingers.

"Wasn't all that bad it had its perks. Got to piss off Captain Forehead. " Spike grinned evilly his tongue poking out. h with a familiar rolling of her eyes, she stifled her amusement at his constant degrading of her Ex.

"Then the box of Flashy came in the Mail and I was Solid again." When Buffy looked more confused, he laughed. "Don't ask."

"No more walking through Walls for this Vampire, I could drink and smoke again...amoung other things." He muttered the last part very quietly.

"I was getting ready to come to you, but things happened. Friends I had made...they were in trouble. I wanted to help, owed it to them to at least be useful. So i joined Team Wanker. Not that it made much difference." He sniffed the sorrow in his voice and the far away look in his eyes kept Buffy silent. She guessed there was more to that story that hurt him to tell. "You know me Noble Vamp an all." He joked lightening the somber atmosphere he had created. Buffy smiled nodding for him to go on.

"Angel and I ended up in Rome on business." She froze mid stroke on his knee.

"When we heard you were with the Immortal, well we felt you needed a warning" Her eyes narrowed, exasperated. "Never met the guy mind you. Heard all sorts of crap about him though. Had me and Angelus locked away so he could steal Darla and Dru. Had them both at the same time too, Bloody Chits never allowed Angelus and I that privilege. " he pouted.

.Another eye roll.

"Peaches and I had to go do a pick up, the usual Rough and Tumble." Buffy's eyes lit up and she smirked. "Oh not that kind of Rough and Tumble. Get your mind out of the Gutter Slayer. There was no oil involved neither." It was her turn to pout. Yeah she was mad as hell at certain Vampire, didn't mean she couldn't let her fantasies run wild. Maybe she and Spike could stake him right in the middle...of...

_Why is he looking at me like that? Oh god is there drool...? _

Buffy blushed deep red. Clearly amused and knowing what her brain was up to, Spike cleared his throat."So we were in Rome. It felt good to fight again all Fists and Fangs. Angel let it slip, he had someone tailing you. So we went to your place and met up with Nerd Boy. Told us we just missed you, and you were at some swanky new joint with that Immortal twat. Angel got all Panicky started rambling on about Cookie Dough...I've no bloody idea what that was about, The Poof was nearly crying." Spike snorted, amused at his Grandsire's antics. Buffy cringed clearly uncomfortable.

_I really need to work on my analogies. _

_Wait WHAT Angel's been keeping tabs on me?!_

she growled under her breath not liking the idea that Angel had tailed her whereabouts all this time.

"We arrived and I saw you on that Dance floor. Just like the first time we met, you were beautiful, powerful, seductive. The way you move." His eyes grew dark and his nostrils flared. ." Even though she was extremely pissed off , Buffy could not help but be flattered with his choice of words. Spike had always had a way with them.

"I wanted to see you, to talk to you...but I couldn't. You looked so bloody happy Pet. I couldn't ruin that, I couldn't be selfish and barge into your new life as much as I wanted too."

Buffy's temper rose as she shot off the couch. "Angel I can believe!" Spike cringed, the tone in her angered voice became shrill as she continued to pace, her arms lethal and flying in every direction. Not at all worried they might hit something when they really wanted something to connect with. "But you...I thought you of all the people in my life understood me Spike!" She slumped back on the couch. Groaning as she rubbed the tension between her brows.

Spike who had been silent through her heated tirade, cleared his throat and caressed her heated cheek. The anger dissolved with the cool touch of his skin. His eyes dark, swam with tears as he looked at her in wonder."I can't believe you are here." Her broken words filled the silence. He smiled and continued to touch her face with feathered strokes of his fingers."you have no idea how many times I wished I could go back to that day." She confessed as he delicately swiped away an errant tear with the pad of his thumb. Her pink lips trembled and he pulled her into his welcoming embrace. With no protest Buffy exhaled her relief and sunk into his chest. Breathing in his unique scent, as her head tucked under his. Feeling safe and forever cherished.

So many months of feeling completely lost. Terrified that she would never again find any Joy in Life the way she used to. Buffy Summers could finally Breath, she was alive and it hurt. As Spike held her against his unbeating heart and stroked through her golden tresses, placing kisses atop her head, the cracks in the dam finally broke away as salty tears spilled down her cheeks. Buffy's small body shook with broken sobs. All the while Spike muttered softly words of comfort. "Shh it's all right Love, I'm here." She whimpered and clung to his shirt like a tiny child, mumbling incoherent ly into the fabric.

"Please... please don't leave me."

Was his translation. Vampire hearing was definitely a perk when you had a girl so inconsolable that every word out of her mouth sounded like 'Fyral'.

"Never Pet, Never gonna Leave you." He repeated reassuringly.

The room became very still and quiet, the only sound being Buffy's whimpers and hitched breaths as her body clung into his embrace. Nuzzling into the crook of his neck like a tiny kitten searching for food and warmth. She placed a series of heated kisses just above his collarbone, causing a gratifying response from his lips. The pace of her heart which had beaten so rapidly it had become agonizing for her to breathe, had now slowed to a more healthy rhythm. Spike carefully adjusted himself and moved back into the cushions, wary of jostling Buffy into another emotional outburst. When satisfied with the comfort level. His blue eyes closed and with a tranquil smile on his face. The Vampire held his Slayer tight.

Spike had no idea how long they had been asleep entwined in one another. If he had to guess maybe an hour or so. Not that he was complaining, his night had definitely got a site better when Buffy had entered the bar. Her shallow even breaths told him she had cried herself to sleep in his arms. He felt like the luckiest Vampire on earth which was rather ironic considering the Woman he loved welded a Stake. He turned his head and watched the Beautiful Slayer slumber.

So peaceful when she was like this. The little dent that formed between her brows when frustrated, now hidden away on her tranquil face. This particular face of hers he had only seen a few times in his Un-life. Those times when she would burst into his Crypt all fire and brimstone, clawing and biting his naked body like a starved Animal that would never get enough. Used his body in ways so painfully delicious, He grew hard just thinking about it. But the term Used was important, because there were no feelings involved in her part. His however, the feelings he harboured for her were as bright as the daylight he could never step foot in.

Spike had always worn his heart on his sleeve, even when he had just been plain old William Pratt, a weak little Nancy boy. Yes when he Loved, he fell hard. And every time he had, it ended with a broken heart and a lot of he fell for Buffy Summers his entire world rocked to the core. At first he thought it was just an attraction, his love/hate for the infuriating girl, he thought it would cease to exist once he drained every ounce of blood from her body. Spike knew deep down it had been more than just an attraction even from the start. The slayer had him by the balls before she even knew who he was. That moment when she had sacrificed herself, jumped from that tower shattered him. He had never cried so hard in his un-life. Buffy was gone and he would never see her beautiful face again. A piece of himself died along with her.

Tears had now formed in his eyes as he gazed on her sleeping face.

He thought back to that moment, when his still heart almost thumped back to life. The day she stood alive and breathing dressed in white, her eyes fogged with fear and vulnerability. Her knuckles and fingers scraped raw dripping with blood. Like a fallen Angel. His eyes believing she was just another one of his countless dreams. But she wasn't, Buffy had clawed out of her grave and back into his life again.

Spike smiled and thanked The Wankers. His fingers stroked along her cheek, Buffy mumbled in her sleep and nuzzled further into his touch.

He thought of that face again, the one she never let him see. All those heated moments where they used their bodies to talk. Or Buffy would use hers to shut him up. Occasionally she would tire, her body spent and deliciously sore. Exhausted after their many passionate rounds, that she would succumb to sleep. To weak to protest, grab her scattered garments and escape from him.

Spike would treasure these moments because she wasn't avoiding his eyes, staring at nothing like he wasn't inside her, all around her. She was not spewing insults and harsh truths from her deceptive lips. She wasn't somebody who had died saving the world and then suddenly resurrected by her selfish ignorant friends. Ripped out of Heaven and thrust back into blinding harsh reality. She was just a woman asleep next to her Lover.

He cherished every minute of those moments. He could really see her, watch as her chest rose gently in time with her even breaths. The candle light flickering on her naked body. accentuating the warmth and softness of her feminine curves. Her golden tresses spilling around her head like a halo. her lips red and swollen from his efforts to take her to new heights. Spike watched her for hours so tempted to touch but knowing he would have a stake buried in his chest if he did. Buffy would never trust him, she could hardly trust herself.

Then that moment when she finally let him in. So dejected and Betrayed she had been. Her allies losing faith in their saviour. Spike's loyalty shone through and she took his words to heart. She trusted him enough to ask for his help. She asked in that insecure voice of hers to stay with her, 'just hold her' And he did without question. That night he really saw her and she him, and all they did was lay in each others arms, just like tonight. It had been the best night of his entire existence. Buffy had told him 'she was there' he'd tried to keep his feelings hidden, he couldn't stand it if she threw back in his face. But she didn't. Because she felt the same or at least she told herself she did. Seeing her run into his Grandsire's arms was enough to plant that seed of doubt. Their lips interlocking sprouted a damn tree. _A sodding Hello. _If that was a hello then he shuddered to think what a goodbye was.

But even after the tongues, Peaches was gone. He was her champion and Buffy was back in his arms. It was enough to confuse a demon out of a vamp.

Buffy mumbled softly interrupting his musings. As he moved a stray lock of hair away from her face, his fingers barely touching her lips. Spike thoughts continued to torture him. Bloody buggering fuck he Loved this Woman , he was and had been doomed from the start. Bet 'The Wankers That Be' had a real good laugh at his expense. William The Bloody, Master Vampire. Slayer Of Slayers reduced to a love-sick puppy and all because of some tiny blonde chit.

He could remember when he had first seen that sultry golden hair flying around her delicate little face. Her eyes closed and her smile euphoric as she swayed her liveth body in time to the music with a naïve Innocence. Unaware that her movements caused every adolescent male in the vicinity to fantasize. He hid in the shadows, hunting creeping just outside her radar. He sensed the power she possessed could taste it on his tongue. Such an enigma this Slayer was. So small petite and girly on the outside, but inside lethal and deadly. Oh he would have a lot of fun dancing with Buffy Summers.

If somebody had told back then that he would one day be holding her in his arms covered in her snot and tears he would have laughed and told them they were off their bloody rocker! Vampires didn't love Slayers. They broke their necks and drank from their brain stem. They danced naked all night in their blood.

Spike had stood in that club relishing the thought of what her blood would taste like, would he drink it in a chalice? A victory for bagging his third Slayer. Maybe he'd share the spoils with Dru then they would shag all over her cold dead body. All those plans went out the window of course. Buffy kicked his arse over and over put him in a sodding wheelchair. Spike knew Slayers but this one was different she had family and friends, she was resourceful and thought quick on her feet. Try as he might Spike could never quite kill her, maybe deep down he didn't want the music to stop because if it did their dance would end. This was the most fun he had, had in a good long while. Spike wanted to savour it. Drusilla knew the real reason behind his failed attempts. Buffy had become his obsession, she was all around him burning him with sunshine.

The Vampire laughed silently, his fate decided a long time ago. Doomed and he would love every minute of it.

Buffy began to stir, her long lashes fluttered open in surprise. "Good kip Pet?" He whispered softly.

She nodded unsure what a 'kip' was. Blushing she squirmed in his arms her earlier crying fit remembered. "Spike..I" she started to mumble but he cut her off with a stroke of her cheek. "It's ok Love." He spoke softly his voice laced with sleep. A sweet smile lit his features and a nervous laugh escaped her throat. "I'm sorry I went all psycho Buffy on you." Chuckling deeply he smirked at that.

"Nothing I can't handle Kitten."

"I've missed that." She sighed in contentment

"Missed what Love?" His eyes sparkled with a glint of curiosity.

"Those Pet names of yours." Buffy replied shyly, her blush deepening further as he brows shot up in genuine surprise."What like Bitch?" Spike barked a laugh as she rolled her eyes and gave him a swift jab in the ribs. His laugh became contagious, as she joined in with her own. he loved hearing him laugh.

"So you missed them huh?" He asked his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Yeah I think even back then...I er...kinda liked your little Pet names." She admitted whilst playing with the collar of his cotton t-shirt. A smirk grey wide on his lips and he gazed heatedly through his lashes."Really...so if I called you, hm Pet." His lips inches from her own. Buffy's throat ran dry and she swallowed. Her heart fluttered. "Love" a sharp intake of breath escaped her mouth as his tongue flicked her earlobe into his teeth. Spike weaved his long fingers through her blonde waves, slightly tugging at the roots causing Buffy to make delightful erotic sound that went straight to his mouth travelled its way along her neck, he could feel her pulse underneath her heated skin throb with life. Buffy's heart now racing a marathon sprint, her eyelids screwed shut as her breaths now became ragged hot pants."Goldilocks" He uttered so low, surprised she even heard him say it. Her legs clenched .

While his talented mouth journeyed along the edge of her throat and up her jaw line. He laughed and hummed against her skin. "Jerk." She pouted her eyelids fluttered open revealing dark forest green pools glazed with lust.

"Look at that lip, gonna get it...gonna get it." Spike grinned as their lips finally touched. Gasping Buffy that familiar electric current run straight to her inner core. And she surrendered to his kiss. Spikes tongue lazily coaxed hers to dance. And oh God did she want to Dance.

But something in the back of her subconscious was trying to get her attention. Something about repeating past mistakes, Using one another.

_Stop this, stupid Brain. You have to be all sensible like Giles. _

_You never let me have any fun. Oh oh god, hands where are they going? Don't care because I'm half way to blissful sated Buffy. Why the hell did we ever stop doing this?! Wait no...no Stop STOP! _

Her brain Shouted and she realised before they got all Groiny, Honesty first. Buffy could do mature she was an adult because she finally had her second chance and there was no way in Hell she was going to blow it this time.

_Mm Blow... Damn it Buffy stop with the horny already. _

Buffy halted the progress of his hands pulled away much to his disappointment. "Buffy...I'm so..." he started an apology, clearly confused and horrified that he had instigated this.

But she cut him of with smile, her palms on each side of his face."I know you didn't believe me that day, in the Hell Mouth. And who could Blame you, after everything I put you through." Buffy gave him a stern look when he opened his mouth in rebuttal. "I treated you like Dirt William. Called you a disgusting thing, told you that you couldn't love. Beat you bloody and I threw your love back in your face. And yet you never left me, you never gave up. You were so sure I could love you. You changed your very nature for me. You endured torment to gain your Soul for me. And I was to blind, selfish and screwed up to see it. To see you, how good you were inside. How amazing you were with Dawn, how you protected her when I couldn't. All those things you did for Me Spike and I never thanked you, never appreciated it. I was cold and heartless. I used your body and broke your heart. How could you have loved me? Why did you..." her voice uneven shaking with Emotion.

.Buffy was disgusted in her past actions. It made her feel sick to the stomach. She wanted him to understand, but she didnt feel she deserved his forgiveness. Every hateful thing she had done to him was because she had hated herself. When he lay there and took every punch, every insult which hadn't been for him at all. It had been for her. There was no way the old Buffy would have degraded herself with him like that right in front of her unsuspecting friends. She was wrong and dead inside.

And no matter how amazing the sex was, it had to stop. She had to finish the toxic relationship they had built. But she was weak and unfeeling and couldn't let go. Didn't want to. Spike had become her confidant. Not a friend because she would never trust a Demon again after Angel. But he was a constant in her life, he held her as she fell apart piece by piece. Deep down she knew he had feelings too and that she needed to set him free before she destroyed him. So Buffy had done the right thing and let him go. For both their sakes.

But Spike being as persistent as he is, continued to try to make her Love him back. And that's when it had all imploded. The desperation in his eyes has he held her struggling body beneath his. She pleaded and fought against him, her body aching from injury. His face crazed, words meant to meaningful babbling out his mouth. So sure what he was doing was going to benefit both. Make her love him. It was a moment she wished she could forget. A moment she had pushed him too.

.Her body shook, tears running down her cheeks.

"Buffy it wasn't just you. You are not the only one at Fault here Love. It takes two yeah...I did awful things too, inexcusable things. I hurt you, called you wrong Tried to pull you into the darkness with me but I knew you weren't meant for it. You are full of light, you Love with your whole heart. You are pure and good. I tarnished that by forcing...by attempting too..ra" Spike confessed, the pain and guilt he felt clear on his down turned face. "How can you even let touch you after I almost.."

Buffy gazed at him, slouched and closed off. He flinched when she brushed his wet cheek. Even behind the smirks and leery eyes. The guilt was killing him.

"Because you are good man William." She whispered kissing his cheek.

" I need you to listen to me and not interrupt. You know I'm not great at emotional stuff. I'm a see it, stake it kind of girl. But I need you to understand that I don't blame you. We were both in a bad place and im not condoning what you almost did. And I'm not going to lie and say it didn't scare the shit out of me. Because it did, I felt helpless. But you didn't go through with it. So there's nothing to forgive. We both hurt each other in the worst ways imaginable. I need you to know that those words I said to you before you died, that I don't just say them to anybody and when I do finally say them it means something. It means you are in my heart."

Spike sat in shock, her words sinking slowly. His lips trembled.

Buffy closed her eyes for second, finding the right words. Confidence waning she was terrible at wording things.

"Those words I said I meant every one. But because you are stubborn Vampire who is deaf, I am going to say them again." She teased, no malice in her tone just pure affection."Buffy...I." he gasped, his eyes wide and swimming with hope and disbelief.

She glared at him whacking his arm. "What did I say about interrupting...? She threatened.

His mouth zipped shut.

Buffy then grabbed his face in both her hands and stared straight into his cerulean eyes. "I...Love...you, you Stupid Vampire." She smiled sweetly and placed a soft kiss on his open mouth. Laughed inwardly at the look of utter shock on his face. Then her heart thundered as his eyes met hers filled with love and awe. Spikes lips found hers once more this time tender and chaste. She sighed and deepening the kiss his bottom lip caught between her teeth and with an appreciative groan he succumbed.

Oh how she had missed the feel of lips. His body against hers. She had forgotten how in tune they were with each other. Buffy gasped as a denim clad knee rose up between her thighs. Spike's well muscled arms tightened around her waist and his fingers danced feather light along her bare back. Relishing in the softness of her skin. A feral growl rumbled through his chest as her head dipped to taste the sensitive area below his earlobe with her pink tongue. "Oh Buffy." He groaned his mouth finding hers once more like a magnet.

He loved to hear those breathy whimpers she made as his fingers pulled at the roots on her scalp. Buffy could feel her pulse pounding in her ears and her legs becoming increasingly jelly like. As his creative mouth worshipped her neck. "Spike..." her eyelids closed drowsily as his tongue found her earlobe. Playfully Nipping "Slayer" he whispered his breath sending tiny shivers all the way down to her core. Her fingers attacked at his gelded locks, her mouth smashing against his hard with a grunt. Mean while that denim clad knee of his moved in slow sensual circles, building up friction against her hot sex. Causing her hips to buck against him with every brush.

She could feel it uncoiling, her body unraveling those waves of euphoria getting ready to push her over the edge. Her insides clenched and her toes curled ready for that last blissful release. With another nudge his knee, buffy came undone. "Spike!" She body shook as his mouth found hers, he grinned smugly against her lips. Her nails dug into his tight black t-shirt as his hands explored for an entrance to her dress. His fingers rising over her rib cage, barely brushing her breast which were straining for attention beneath their black lace prison. Buffy whimpered arching her back.

"Please William Touch Me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Hidden Truths- Vampires and their annoying Insecurities**

Her mind was fogged again blissful and numb. A slight chill invading her body causing it to shiver in protest. The bareness of her back lying against something soft and flat. But with scratchy course fibres that irritated her sensitive skin. She was looking up at a bland ceiling and realising she had somehow moved to the floor. A Deep rumbling muffled against her neck causing delicious warm waves to crash inside her body. Her eyelids fluttering with every breathy groan. How they started on the couch and ended on his rough carpeted floor she did not know. Then again she really didn't care as he worshipped her heated skin with his wonderful mouth. The sound of a zip broke through the air and the earlier chill dropped another temperature as the warmth of her little black dress slipped from her body inch by inch.

An almost pained gasp fell from his lips as his heated gaze ran over her, near naked completely at his Mercy. Buffy's back arched off the floor as his fingers explored the softness of her flesh. His thighs spread snuggly on each side of her hips and his taut arms rose over every exposed plain of her writhing body. "Buffy" Her name escaped his parted lips on the shortest of breaths. Buffy loved hearing him say her name, like she was a most precious jewel he would covert for all eternity.

"Spike Please, I need you." She begged, her request a broken sob.

Spike could still not believe _this_ moment was happening. Buffy, his Buffy was laying beneath him in nothing but a miniscule scrap of frilly red lace, which he supposed was meant to resemble some form of underwear. And looking up at him, her green eyes large fogged in lust, and was that love? She had said the words of course but had she really meant them. Spike could never tell with this Woman. She was like a tap hot one minute frigidly cold the next. But tonight she had been nothing but open with him which truth be told had kind of scared him. He was not used to this Buffy , he had no idea what to expect. She seemed more Mature and grown up but yet still had that childish vulnerability about her. Maybe she really didn't know what she wanted. She had mentioned she had visited Angel earlier today, but she didn't explain why. Was she still hung up on him? Maybe that was why she had really been so angry. And what was the drowning of her sorrows with the Bottle of Whisky, she never used to be drinker? But she was definitely drinking like a trooper tonight.

_Bollocks _

He was going to hate himself for this but he needed to think. And there was no way he was going to be able to with her half-naked clawing his body and biting at his neck like she was now. Spike's insecurities were going to continue to Pester him untill he knew exactly what was in her heart. They needed time he knew that much, he didn't want to fall back into the same toxic patterns as before. Yes he was known for his impatience but he could do this. Nothing remotely sexual between them untill he knew for sure where her feelings really lay. _ You're a Bleeding Ponce William._

Now to Explain this all to Buffy, without getting his nose punched in. Knowing it was going to be difficult because her hot little mouth currently kissing every inch of his neck just made him want to forget that he was supposed to be responsible now.

Buffy could tell Spike was thinking hard about something, his brows furrowed and his lips pursed. She had a feeling she wouldn't like where his train of thought was going. And her suspicion was correct when his hands delicately removed her lips from his neck. His eyes serious and unrelenting. Suddenly she felt extremely exposed and quickly covered her naked breasts with a cross of her arms. "Buffy, we need to talk."

Pushing him off her she then rummaged around on the floor for her dress, finding the black bundle bunched under the Coffee table. She turned her back towards him and hastily redressed herself while avoiding his eyes. She would not cry, he would not see her cry.

_Damn it! _

Silent tears began streaming down her cheeks and her lips wobbled. Spike had rejected her, after she had poured her heart out to him, practically put it on a platter and . He had staked it. Her chest burned, it hurt to breath and she wished that a Hell mouth would open up right under her feet and swallow her whole. If Spike of all people didn't want her, who the hell would. She knew she had been too late to confess her feelings. He'd probably moved on by now. Probably why he was now living in LA. and why he hadn't bothered to come after her. Spike had confessed he knew where she lived so it would have been only to easy to get a ticket and arrive on her door step. But he hadn't done either of those things. And come to think of it when she had said those words he had never answered her back. Just kissed her. Buffy felt like a total idiot, how had she gotten this so wrong. Did she not know what flirting was any more? Because all the sexy smirks and Leers had definitely sent her signals maybe she had read them entirely wrong. Oh god she was mortified.

This wasn't happening not again. Every single time she had opened up her heart it would end up stomped all over and she was left alone. What was wrong with her, that the men in her life couldn't stand to be with her. First her father then Angel, Parker and Riley. Her second Father figure Giles and now Spike. Was she not loveable? Was there something in her that made them leave? She thought Spike was different, he had always been there even when he was a pain in her arse. He was constant unmoving Loyal. Untill she broke him and he left. She thought she would never see him again, but he had surprised her like always coming back into her life with a Soul for her. After that he was by her side for good. But Buffy guessed there was only so much you could take from someone. To lose faith and love for them. Oh God Spike didn't Love her anymore.

_Have to get out of here right now. Can't look at him, hurts too much. _

Spike watched Buffy stumble around in a panic, he cringed as her body shook with silent sobs. Fuck he hated when Women cried. But he hated it even worse when she cried. It tore something inside of him when those tears would spill. Like somehow her pain was his too. And he would do anything and everything within his power to make her smile again.

She had not even looked at him once since he opened his mouth before. This was not how he wanted this conversation to go. He went to hand her, her shoe and she flinched snatching it out of his hands. just as she had found her jacket and was headed for the door did he find himself.

"Don't Go love"

She would not turn around, nope not going to happen. "Please Pet" _Damn it! _

Buffy turned reluctantly and what she saw broke more pieces of her heart. Spike looking at her with that rejected face of his, his eyes swimming with confusion. Her hand left the door knob trembling. "You got what you wanted. What more do you want? Her tone tense and screaming pain. Spike was utterly confused by her statement. "You got me to say it, then break my heart."

"You got you're revenge.

That's what you think this was? That I could do something like that just to spite you? " Spike asked in disbelief.

"You think I could really hurt you like that Buffy, then you don't know me at all." He whispered sadly, his disappointment in her judgment of his character plain on his face.

Buffy sighed leaning her forehead against the door. "Then what did you want to talk about? You said we needed to talk, so talk."

"I wanted to tell you that I don't want to...that I can't rush things with you. We've been through so much you and me and it's normal for us to want to fall back into what we are comfortable with...But." Spike explained as he walked towards her.

"I don't want what we had before, I can't be your dark place anymore Love."Buffy began to argue her point but he hushed her with a finger to her lips. "I know, you know I love you. That is never going to change not untill im Dust. And hearing you say those words means more to me then you'll ever know. But in the end, they are just words Buffy and you've said them before."

"I can't help but question, if what you're saying and what you are feeling are the same?" He whispered sadly.

"I...we need time."

"I need time to think, can you give me that Pet?"

Buffy brows furrowed in serious thought. She understood what Spike was saying and even though it hurt to find out he doubted her feelings for him. She did understand where his insecurities where coming from. After all that she had put him through, how could he not be insecure? Spike was right in saying that they shouldn't rush things. Because if they did they would be repeating past mistakes, she would not want to relive. They were both broken and they both needed to heal. Buffy knew that she Loved him with all her heart and soul. That much was clear, well to her anyway. He would need more than words . And she would give him that. He deserved it. Spike was not going to be her dirty little secret any more. if that meant writing it in the sky or shouting it from the rooftops so be it. But first she had few phone calls to make.

"All right I can do that."

"You...you can?"

"Yes Spike, I can because I love you and I want you in my life permanently."

Buffy rummaged through her purse, finding a pen and her address book. Ripping a page out of it she scribbled down her Hotel address and cell number. placed the ripped piece of paper in his palm and kissed the still in shock Vampire chastely on the lips.

"You know where to find me." She whispered in his ear, gave him a sweet promising smile and left.

**A/N- _Yes I know this was a very short chapter. I promise in future the chapters will be longer._**

**_ blame Spike and his insecurities for ruining the Vicarious Smoochies. and sorry for the angst but it just seems to come out with these two crazy kids. Please let me know what you guys thought of this chapter if I stayed true to their personalities or didn't. Would really Appreciate the feed back and hope you are all enjoying where I am going with this :) _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Absense Makes a Vamps heart grow fonder.**

Two days It did not sound like very much time, when you thought about it. Two days of Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner and Bed. But for Buffy Summers, two days was starting to feel like a lifetime of agonizingly over thinking and worst of all waiting. she had not spoken, seen or heard a word from Spike since she left his place that night. And it was beginning to worry her, a lot. But she had promised to give him the time and space that he needed to work out what he wanted. Maybe he just needed more than she was willing to give. All this waiting was beginning to make her feel like a little kid again on Christmas Eve. The anticipation tingling her every nerve endings. The thought that she would soon be getting something exciting and New. Buffy's body would not stop fidgeting, every time she stopped one body parts motion. Another would come alive to take it's place. She was a ball of energy and if something did not happen soon she was going to Implode.

So to pass the torturous time, Buffy kept busy. She Left her Hotel during the day, soaking up the sun. Explored the City, ate some Lunch, drank Coffee then drank more Coffee. After her scenic day out she would come back to the Hotel, take a dip in the pool, have a shower then Dinner. But all this Activity would never be enough so to burn of the excess Energy and the multiple cups of Coffee she had consumed. Buffy would pull out her Stakes and go hunting for Demons to Slay, After the Slayage she'd call it a night, head back to her room, hop in bed with Chocolate icecream and watched terrible reality TV untill she fell asleep. This had been her life for two days. On the second Evening after falling asleep during The Bachelor. Buffy bolted awake covered in sweat, her chest heaving. Her mind dizzy with visions of corded muscle and cerulean eyes combined with hot soapy water and a loofah. It had been so vivid like Spike had really been there touching her with his talented tactile fingers. Buffy gave up any hope of sleep after that very graphic Vampire porn fest which had taken place in her brain. So she grabbed her cell phone and her adress book, blinked at the glaring alarm clock that read 4:00am and counted the time difference in her head. If it was 4am here in LA. It would be about noon in London.

Buffy needed support, she needed her Baby Sister. As she sat curled up in bed, with her knees resting under her wobbling chin. The tears started to fall. That familiar repetitive dial-tone and the costant shrill ringing in her ear, gave her enough time to get her spluttered breathing under control. Finally the click came and her heart Hammered to a thundering halt.

"**_Hello." _**Came a very crisp male voice in a cultured British accent.

"**_Hey, Giles it's Buffy_**."

_"**Bu...? Buffy! Ah yes...huh...how are you, my Dear?"**  
_

Buffy smiled wistfully, it had been so long since she had seen her surrogate father's face. While he spoke in his stuffy awkward Britsh way she imagined her Former Watcher with the phone to his ear. The glasses he wore would be in his hand as wiped the lenses down with his tie or the shirt he was wearing. The tiny wrinkles around his kind eyes crinkling as he smiled. She did miss him terribly. Being so used to having his wisdom and guidence through out all the hurdles in her life. Rupert Gile's had been the steady hand keeping her grounded. When Jenny had lied about the real reason behind her being in Sunny Dale, because of Angel. Despite Gile's having feelings for her, he had been loyal to Buffy and he never made her feel responsible for what happened. Just supported her. Because he loved her like a daughter. Now she didn't have any of that.

_"**I'm fine thanks Giles. But can we cut the long-winded British greetings. I have some news and I'll be all with the telling, but I need to speak to Dawn first. Is she there? **  
_

_**"Ah. Yes of course, yes she is. Wait one moment?" **_

Buffy waited, her fingers playing with the edges of a throw rug strewn across her legs. As the muffled sound of the phone exchanging hands on the other line reached her ear. She bunched her knees further under her chin, listening to the hushed tones of her Former watcher and her Sibling speaking to one another.

_"**Buffy?" **  
_

And just like that the tears came back full force. Had it really been that long since they last talked to each other. Dawns voice sounded so mature and grown up but she was still Dawnie, her baby sister. The guilt Buffy felt for not being there for her turned her stomach in knots, but how could she look after her sister when she couldn't even take care of herself. So grateful for Gile's and his unwavering support of them both. That Dawn had a father figure to look up to.

"**_Yeah Dawnie, it's me." _**She sniffled,smiling through her tears.

_"**Oh my god Buffy. I've missed...er how are you?"**_

Dawn was mad at her, she could tell. The excited almost squealing to a now Robotic voice with no warmth what so ever.A big sign she was not in her little Sisters good books. She rubbed her shin unconsciously.

_**"Dawn, I am so sorry I haven't been there for you. I promise I'm going to make it up to you, I swear it!"**_

She couldn't hold the anguish in any longer, her sobs broke over the phone. Her entire body shaking uncontrollably as the guilt and bitter disappointment she felt for abandoning her sister ate away at her stomach lining.

**_"I'm sorry Dawnie. I'm a failure as a big Sister." _**_" _

Dawn sighed in her ear. _**"No you're not Buffy. That's not true and you know it. You're just taking the time you need to grieve I understand how much you miss him.**__" _

_"**Because I miss him too. Everyday." **_She whispered softly, her tone somber.

Buffy's heart lurched. How selfish had she been? Of course Dawn missed him too, he had been like a surrogate Brother to her. When nobody understood the hormonal Teen and avoided even talking to her. Spike had been there. In the past Buffy had not liked that He and Dawn were so close, it creeped her out that her little sister wanted to 'hang' with a demon. But Dawn thought he 'was cool, and wore cool Leather coats and stuff.' Buffy knew she had, had a crush on him in the beginning. Dawn had been the first one to notice Spike's love for Buffy. When she was resurrected Buffy knew that Dawn and Spike's relationship had grown while she had been in heaven. He promised her before she died he would keep Dawn safe. And he did,almost obsessively so. Spike protected her sister, even though she was not there to be impressed with his efforts. It was not just 'to get in to her Pants.' As Xander would vulgarly snipe. It was because he loved Dawn as well, she had become his friend, his family. Buffy felt horrible that she had been the cause of their disintegrated friendship.

_"**Spike's Alive.**" _Ok so she hadn't meant for it come out like that but still, the news was out. And from the sounds of the high-pitched squealing now making her ears bleed, Dawn was very happy to hear it.

_"**Wait...what? You're joking right. Oh my God, when did you see him? Is he ok? Where is he? Have you guys**_** talked?!" **A mass of jumbled questions barked at her down the phone, one after another.

_"**Dawnie, breath Please!" **  
_

_"**Sorry this is just Oh my God Buffy... (high-pitched squeal)..Amazing! Spike's alive. I can't believe it!"**_Buffy held the phone away from her now ringing ears. Rolling her eyes and laughing at her sisters enthusiasm.

_"**So did you tell him?"**  
_

_"**Did I tell him what?"**  
_

_"**Buffy...!"** _Since when did Dawn start sounding like their Mother? There was a definite Joyce tone to her voice.

Buffy groaned, running her fingers through her hair. _"**Yes, I told him."**  
_

_"**And I gonna go out on a limb here and say...after that, it gets complicated? Am I right?"**  
_

_"**When did you become so insightful?"**  
_

_"**I've always been the insightful one, you're the one who uses lame puns and bangs Vampires."**  
_

_"**DAWN**!" _

_"**What it's the truth. But you also fall in love with them and get hurt. I never liked Angel by the way, just so you know. Spike on on the other hand, i would love to have as a big Brother. **  
_

_"**So you're not going to wait till he's asleep and set him on fire, anymore then?**  
_

_"**No I'm not. You explaining what really happened put a lot of things in perspective. For one Never listen to Xander when it comes to Spike."**  
_

_"**So I'm back on the Loving of Spike and contemplating the idea of lighter fluid in Angel's hair gel." **  
_

"_**Not at...all biased are you." **_

"_**Nope, just Honest now hurry up and get to the complicated part!" **__  
_

_"**You are so annoying."**  
_

"_**That's what Little Sisters are for. I want all the smoochie details...now SPILL!"**_

Buffy sighed in defeat leaning back against the soft pillows and went on to explain what had happened previously that night. She told her sister everything from the awkward meeting with Angel, to drinking her sorrows in the seedy bar. All the while Dawn gave a sarcastic running commentary, she really did dislike Angel. But once Buffy got to part of finally seeing Spike, her sister remained silent soaking in every word. Though she did laugh at the part where Buffy pukes on his shoes. After that she was silent once again. As buffy went on with her story, she explained how she finally confessed him her feelings and what had almost transpired between them (with less detail.) How he had rejected her advances and told her that they 'Needed to Talk' and that she may have overreacted a little. To which Dawn snorted, knowing full well what would have really happened. After Buffy had finished her story, Dawn confirmed.

_"**He Loves you Buffy." **  
_

_"**Doesn't seem like it. I haven't heard from or seen him in two days."**_Buffy grumbled childishly, her lip pouting.

"**_Oh my God. You can be so dense sometimes. Buffy he told you he loves you and you know he always has. But you haven't given him a reason to trust your feelings. He's being cautious because he doesn't want to get his heart broken again. You saw what Psycho bitch Drusilla did to him. And before that some rich bitch named Cecily...long story. You know how jealous he gets over you and Angel. He probably thought you were back in LA to get back with him. You kissing him that night so did not help." _**Dawn scalded her.

"_**Wait how do you know about that. I never told you?"**__  
_

_"**I do have ears you know...I was in the kitchen making myself a snack. Heard you guys arguing as usual."**_Buffy could tell her sister was rolling her eyes.

_"**So sue me if my head may have leaned against the door."**  
_

Buffy blushed beet red, and hid her face under the blanket.

_**"But that doesn't matter now. Because you are the one Buffy, he told you that. Spike just needs time to get his head together . But the underlying point I'm trying to make here is HE...LOVES...YOU...You big Doofus."**  
_

"_**You Really think so?" **__  
_

Dawn's groan of annoyance at her big sisters stupidity clear in her frustrated tone. _"**Yes now stop being selfish and impatient. Let him contact you when he's ready!" **  
_

Dawn was right, she was being Selfish about this whole thing. Spike would contact her when he was ready, he had her address and number. Buffy just had to be patient, she could do patient.

_"**Right, well do you wanna talk to Giles now? Because he's going all purple in the face and there's sweat. Plus i think if he rubs those glasses of his any harder they are gonna snap. Oh now he's looking at with 'stern British face' I better go, bye Buffy love you and miss you. OH and don't forget to say hi to Spike from me...and tell him his Niblit misses him and that I'm sorry."**  
_

So that conversation hadn't turned out as badly as she had predicted. Buffy could already feel that weight of dread start to lift, untill she heard Dawn's description of her Watcher. Gile's had never trusted Spike even when he had his soul. He was going to be a lot harder to convince. But she needed his blessing more than anyones, she needed her Surrogate Father to tell her it was Ok to Love Spike. It wasn't going to be easy considering how he had gone behind her back attempting to have Spike murdered because he was worried about Spike's influence in her. 'You're feelings for him, are Clouding you're judgement.' He had told her. It had caused a rift in their relationship after that. Buffy couldn't look at him the same. She hadn't really spoken to him since other than to discuss, research, tactics and the training of the Newbie Slayers. They never really got Personal.

_"**Giles please tell me you're not having a Heart Attack, do Men your age have Heart Attacks?"**_

_"**Honestly Buffy, how old do you think i am? No don't answer that."**  
_

_"**But Dawn said you were all with the Purple, and...there was sweat!"**  
_

_"**Calm down, I am perfectly Healthy. And I can assure you that I am not Purple in the slightest."**_

Buffy sighed in relief. _"**So I'm guessing you already...know my news?"**  
_

_"**That William The Bloody is alive, yes. Dawn's squealing and jumping up and down shouting Spike is Alive, Clued me in."**_

There was silence on his side of the line for a couple of minutes, Buffy waited with bated breath, her teeth chewing hard on her bottom lip. Unsure how he was going to react to this news. She heard him clear his throat a couple of times, and the phone became muffled. Which she guessed was Gile's wiping his glasses once more. He was taking so long to speak, it was setting ever nerve she had on edge. But she waited and waited and waited some more untill she heard the phone move closer to his mouth. His breath even, calm. A good sign so far.

_**"Buffy you know how I stand on your relationships with certain Vampires. But you are an Adult now and I can trust that you can make the right decisions regarding your future without my interference. I want to apologize for my despicable actions against both you and Spike. I should never have gone behind your back. I broke not only your trust but Spike's as well, And I will forever be kicking myself because of it. Now you know I can't stand the Pillock but I As much as it pains me to admit, Spike is a very different and rather unique brand of Vampire. He has evolved significantly in the many years I have known him, and I would be blind, deaf and stupid not to see it. You 're instincts were right Buffy as they usually in fact are. I should have trusted your judgment . But I foolishly listened to my Prejudices and those of others. I can see him being a good man. Will I ever see him being the right man for you? I can't say. but he has done too much good in the world, for me not to give him a chance. **__  
_

Buffy smiled through happy tears. "**_He did save the world that one time."_**_  
_

_"**That He did."**  
_

_"**Oh and Buffy, when you do see him. Tell him he owes me scotch. And if he ever hurts you in any way, that I have a multitude of Stakes soaked in Holy Water with his Name on them, as well as other creative means at my disposal."**_ Buffy shuddered a little, Ripper Giles had always given her the wiggens. _  
_

_"**Um ok I'll do that, I better go. This call is gonna cost me Big. Goodbye Giles, Love you."**  
_

_"**Love you to Buffy."**  
_

Two down, two more to go. But that could wait till tomorrow. Buffy was feeling the lightest she'd ever felt for months, her smile for the first time in months was real. And there was no way it was going to stay like after she talked with Xander. He would have to be last, his hatred and prejudice against the Peroxide Vampire was going to be a challenge. But that was to be dealt with another day. For now Buffy was happy and it was going to stay that way. Hopping of the bed with an energetic jump she directed herself to a much-needed shower, her camisole absently behind her on the floor along with flimsy white lace..

She groaned in appreciation as scalding hot water cascaded over her tired body, and watched as the bubbles from her favourite lavender-scented shampoo moved slowly along the puddles of water and down the drains abyss. It was nice to feel relaxed, she did not usually feel it often. But after finally confessing her feelings to Both Dawn and Giles it had started to become easier to do so. This hot soapy shower also helped.

Clean warm and Dry Buffy got back into bed and pulled the covers over her body, sighing in comfort and relishing in the softness of the Egyptian Cotton sheets. Her eyes barely fluttered close when a shrill beeping pierced the air. hoping the sound would go away eventually, she pulled the sheets over her head. Trying to drown out the irritating noise. But to her frustration. It did not. Buffy's hands waved around the bed looking for the source of her disruption her fingers catching hold of something slippery, as it vibrated under her pillow.

Her cell phone. Somebody was calling her. That someone could be Spike.

"**_Buffy?"_**

It was Spike, she could recognize that husky tenor of his. Which always made her thighs clinch. Buffy lay on her back the phone next to her ear and tried to get her rapid breathing under control. she didn't speak, her throat felt clogged. She couldn't breath. She could hear that he was nervous, the slimy sound of his tongue flicking over his lips finally made her realise she hadn't answered him.

"_**You there Love?"**_

He asked his voice a soft pur on the edge of his open mouth. When she closed her eyes she could imagine him laying in that bed of his with the iron bed head. He would be naked, his sheets bunched at the waist just enough to get a peek of that fine hair that trailed down below his navel. One leg thrust to side almost hanging over the edge. his blonde curls mussed and begging to be tangled with. Those eyes of his usually as blue as the sky, now dark and full of heat. That would scald her with one gaze. Buffy's heart fluttered and she clenched her already shaking thighs tighter.

"_**Yes...I'm here." **_She whispered unable to control the unsteadiness in her wobbling voice.

"_**You all right Love?" **_He asked concerned.

"**_Um...I'm fine. Er...you just woke me up, sorry still half asleep."_ **She lied rather lamely, thankfully he didn't call her on it.

"_**Sorry to wake you Love, I just couldn't sleep." **_Ok seriously how did his voice do that, was it on purpose? all deep and masculine, dripping with sexual innuendo. It was making her want hypervenilate. When she managed to open her mouth without gasping aloud she muttered softly.

"_**Why can't you Sleep?"**_Secretly hoping that cause of his insomnia was her.

"_**Because I'm all alone in this big Empty bed."**_

This Vampire was going to be the death of her. He had officially bagged his third Slayer and he didn't even know it. Or maybe he did, because the rumbly laugh that fell from his throat sounded sinfully diabolical in her ear. Buffy kicked off the sheets groaning as her overheated skin came in contact with the chilled night air.

"_**Do you have any idea what you're doing to me Pet?"**_

"_**Doing...huh? I'm not doing"**_she whispered her teeth biting down hard on her lip.

"_**So what was that sexy little groan about?"**_

"_**I was kicking off my sheets, because i was too hot."**_His only reply being a sharp grunt followed by breathless panting

"_**What got you so Hot Kitten?"**_

_just the sound of your voice making me feel like my body is in an inferno. _

_"**Spike I thought you didn't want rush things?"**_

"_**This doesn't count , it's just a Fantasy Buffy."**_

"_**But..."**_

"_**No buts Pet." **_

"_**Now be a good girl and Tell Spike what you're wearing?"**_

Her cheeks flushed and her body began sinking further into the bed as she absent-mindedly twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

"_**A white tank top and my white lace panties with a little key hole in the front."**_

"_**What's the Key hole for?"**_

"_**Not really sure, I just thought it looked cute when i saw it on the mannequin. So far i am happy with my purchase."**_she rambled on adorably. "**_And i so just ruined the moment,with my big mouth didn't I...so not sexy."_**

She heard the slippery sound of his tongue sliding across his teeth, he exhaled. _**"I happen to find you're Big Mouth very sexy Pet." **_

Buffy blushed, biting her lip.

_**"I bet I just made you all pink in your pretty cheeks didn't I?**_

_**"You think my cheeks are pretty? And I really just said that didn't I?"** _she slapped a hand on her forehead dragging it down her face.

Spike chuckled into the phone, causing wonderful tingling sensations all around her body. A distant muffling sounded in her ear as she heard Spike moving about stretching and making himself comfortable, those sheets of his probably dipping lower on his hips. he exhaled a large breath of unneeded air from his lungs. _**"Bloody Hell you're Adorable Summer's."**_

_**"I miss you Love."**_

"_**I miss you too."**_ Buffy whispered breathlessly.

_You Don't have to miss me, you could put that Phone down now and be here , with me in this bed. Because I'm all lonely . But you won't Because you Dont believe I Love you. _

_"**I actually called you to see if you wanted to maybe have Coffee with me tomorrow...well Today. There's a Shop down the road from mine, makes the Best Spicy hot Chocolate. Hardly get's any light so I wont burn to a crisp." **_

_**"William, are you asking me out on a Date?" **_ Buffy asked softly if a little slyly with the sweetest of smiles curving on her lips.

He cleared his throat a couple of times and finally found the courage to speak. He was nervous she could hear the repeated swallowing in his throat. And it made her Smile all the more wider.

"**_Yes I'm asking you on a date Buffy, and if all goes well I might just take you out later. Dinner, Movie, Dancing maybe even Chocolate...if thats all right with you Love?" _**

**_"That depends, will there be any Bourbon or Kitten Poker?" _**

**_"Oh very Funny Summer's, you 're real riot. So is...it all right with you Love?"_**

Buffy smiled sweetly, her heart pounding a mile a minute. "**_More than all right." _**

Spike exhaled a puff of air that sounded like he'd been holding it in to long.

_**"Ok I'll met you at your Hotel Room round...12ish."**_

_**"K" **_

_**"Have a good Sleep, night Love." **_

_**"Night Spike."**_

Buffy was happy and she had a date with Spike. As she snuggled into warmth of the covers she laughed out loud. She had a date with Spike who had once been with been the bane of her existence. The Peroxide pest who'd chain-smoked under her tree at night. Just to keep watch over her even when she hated him for it. She had real date planned with him and she was over the moon about it. With a smile still etched on her glowing face she closed her eyes falling into a blissful slumber.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5- Marshmallows & Chocolate **

Buffy was panicking no strike that, she was on the borderline of hyperventilation. Spike would arrive in mere minutes and she was still clad in her underwear, heart pounding and palms sweaty, obsessing and frantically pacing in front of the many outfit choices strewn carelessly all over the bed. Why was it always such an arduous a task deciding what to wear with the anticipation of a date looming over your head? That unspoken rule, when a person had date it had to be followed closely behind with Stress. What was a woman supposed to consider appropriate atire for a casual Coffee with a Former Ex/Vampire, one you had previously despised with seething hatred. Who has seen every single part of you most of it negative and who may or may not love you but that doesn't matter because you kinda, sorta Love him so it's all kinds of complicated Date, anyway?

Buffy had no flipping clue. This was beyond suckage this had become The Ubersuck of epic proportions. But tired of losing her mind over it she huffed impatiently closing her eyes, lifting her arm directing it at Mt Fashion Disaster. Hoping beyond hope that what her polished finger picked was going to the one. Knowing that in reality all she was really pointing to was the back of her eyelids. Flashes of green blinked wide open and a statisfied smile curved along her lips.. Fate it seemed decided to be kind.

Buffy's deliverance lay in the form of a simple Denim skirt, lengthened just enough to flash her sun-kissed legs and a light cream buttoned blouse with just the right amount of décolleté to be both alluring and tasteful. Not that she felt she had much to brag about in the way of cleavage.

She began to slide the skirt over her trembling thighs, wiggling her hips side to side so it sat snuggly against her skin. Her fingers pinching the small metal button ready to loop it through when a soft knock thumped on the door behind her. "Be right with you Spike!" She called out hastily and grabbed the lone pile of soft cream material. "Just give me a sec!" The panic in her voice muffled as she pulled the blouse over her head swiftly. Now that she was no longer half-naked she walked over to a large mirror to ascertain that everything was perfect and that not a hair was out of place. Because hey a girl's hair looking like a nest so of the bad! Buffy gazed at the nervous albeit happy Woman in the glass standing in a oufit that screamed Coffee Date. Her long blonde locks cascading in waves towards her tense shoulders, the cream of her blouse accentuated with the golden shimmer to her skin. The faded denim skirt finished the ensemble perfectly and was not at all, old Matron. With one last furtive glance she walked to the door, the tinglies creeping up her neck whispering Vampire and her fingers trembled around the silver handle. _Stop being a doofus and just open the door! Spike is right on the other side of that piece of wood waiting for you, get it together. _

She threw upon the door and her thunderous heart sped to startling halt when her gaze fell on his statuesque face. Spike stood leaning casually against the door jamb, a pale fist raised ready in the air mid knock, the other hidden behind his back mysteriously. His breathtaking baby blues smoldered underneath thick lashes as they took in the sight of a vision in Cream and Gold. Buffy bit her lip and scanned his body shyly, he had dressed up for their first real date. Still wearing his trademark Duster and black tee combo that always seemed to fit his lithe athletic body like a second skin. Every defined muscle accentuated, much to her appreciation. A pastel blue button down shirt softened his usual severity and made the blues of his eyes vibrant and alluring. Spike's dark black jeans still as tight as ever on that firm delectable behind, Buffy noted as her gaze permanently adeased to it when he entered the room. All in all Spike was the definition of , Lunchable Salt worthy Goodness.

"You look Gorgeous Love." He said smiling softly while pulling her into his firm embrace and kissing her chastely on her cheek. she held back a quiet whimper as her nose skimmed his neck, catching a whiff of his enticing musk. "So do you." She muttered dazedly her eyes glazed over and he chuckled deeply in his throat as Buffy blushed beetred, Running her palms over her heated face" I don't mean ...oh...I...you're...you look very handsome." she mumbled looking up at his now smirking face. "Well you..." His soft hungry lips cut her off mid ramble and Buffy melted like a puddle of goo into his heated kiss. Spike's tongues lazy dance flicking along the seam of her trembling lips, she moaned aloud unable to contain her pleasure as her body became a raging inferno when every titillating brush of his gifted mouth caused her insides to liquefy. The touch of his fingers scorching every inch of skin that was available. With a feral growl Buffy's lips attacked his lips with such force that Spike hit the back of the door with a grunt of surprise. Her fingernails clung and scratched at his bleached locks in wild frenzied abandon and Spike groaned reluctantly, parted his mouth from her lips as his body pulled unwillingly away from her hot embrace. His nostrils flaring and eyes dark full of molten lust, stared into her panting face.

Buffy pouted adorably, her chest heaving, staggering breaths and her wide eyes lit with fire. Spike smirked, chuckling. "I know you want to get your hands on my Tight...Hot...Body Slayer, but we have plenty of time for that later love."A sly grin spread on his face as she grumbled under her breath. "Be patient Pet." Buffy rolled her eyes skywards and sighed loudly with exaggerated dejection. "I'll try, but if I Spontaneously Combust. It's aaall your fault Mister!" The naughty glint of his shone through his eyes and Spike's patented smirk grew wider. "Well we can't have that can we...though I do love heating you up Kitten."His dark brows raised suggestively. Buffy rolled her eyes once more, always with the innuendo. "Come on Bleach Boy, we have a Date." She smiled her eyes lit with mirth. "We do...don't we." He spoke softly in awe. His dark brows crossed and realisation dawned in his blue depths. "I have these for you, afraid you might have roughed them up a bit Pet, what with your groping and what all." He moved the arm that had been hidden from view and revealed a dented box of chocolates and a bouquet of white roses, the petals slightly bruised. Buffy stood with her mouth open, her eyes glinting with delight. "Spike.." The roses were beautiful long-stemmed and the purest white she had ever seen. She took them out of his grasp and brought them to her nose, her eyelids fluttered closed as her nostrils took in their heady perfumed fragrance.

_Ok how did i miss that? Duh I was too busy drooling over that firm lickable...He brought me Chocolate and Flowers, Oh my god I love this Man. DEFINITELY BOYFRIENDLY!_

"Its nothing Sweets.." Spike smiled shyly and scratched the back of his neck. Buffy answered with a smile of her own and brought her soft lips to his cheek, a sweet affectionate thank you whispered against his skin. She then turned and ran toward a glass vase sitting on the table filled with a bunch Lily's , wilted and almost on the verge of death, forgotten. She whipped them out, water droplets spraying everywhere and replaced the discarded flowers with a now thriving and vibrant arrangement. Spike watched as her face bent towards the delicate roses taking another long inhale of perfume, her beautiful face glowing in a serene smile. He placed damaged box of chocolates near the Vase and his long slender fingers found hers. "Ready to go Love?" She looked up and blushed. "Right, Date."

Buffy reached blindly for her purse hanging on the chair seated at the table and was rewarded for her efforts with a playful Slap on her behind. She looked up in shock and glared softly at his cheek. "But.." she griped as he shook his head silently his gaze unrelenting. "Nope, it's a Date Love. I'm treatin ya so Sodding deal with it." She huffed crossing her arms. "It's not the 18th Century anymore Spike!"

He laughed huskily and hissed softly in her ear. "You're right about that Kitten. Because if it was it would be very improper of me to do this..." Her eyelids drifted shut as his sensuous tone washed over, her mouth opening in a silent gasp as his chilled fingers coasted awards along her shaking thighs. His barked laugh vibrated against her neck and her eyes shot open. Buffy gripped the collar of his shirt and growled gritted through her teeth. "Come on Buster, We are Leaving!"

"Uh love." Spike stood silently chuckling.

"What?!"

"Shoes Pet." His eyes staring at the floor in amusement.

Buffy flushed scarlet, her gaze followed his down towards her bare feet, peach polished toes wiggling looked back up at her as if to say _'yeah dummy, we're here!"_ her head shot up, smiling sheepishly and muttered. "Oops." Spike kept his laughter quiet as he watched her scramble for her boots and hop on one foot to the other as she zipped them up.

* * *

Their walk to the Coffee Shop had surprisingly been a safe journey for Spike. The sky filled with blackened clouds and the air damp as light sprinklings of rain fell. The deadly suns rays were absent and the Awnings protecting stores that they passed along the thriving streets, made it the perfect day for a Vampire to be out and about. T Spike and Buffy held hands like anxious adolescents and laughed at each other's stories and funny anecdotes. But both still found it agonizingly torturous not to touch each other in less innocent ways. The heated Make out session still fresh in their minds, so much so that when they passed an empty alleyway Buffy's brain immediately started to fantasize images of the carnal variety. Leather and naked flesh squished against brick, Tongues and teeth as hands explored hot wet sensitive places. Which caused her mouth to run as dry as the Sahara and a throaty moan to her lips, followed closely by that familiar tingling between her thighs.

Spike sniffed the air around them and his nostrils started to flare as his wanton gaze found hers. Buffy flushed pink and shifted awkwardly from one foot to the other, it had always given her the Wiggins that Vampires with their exceptional sense of smell could actually sniff out...well...you know...that, ick. She shuddered closing her eyes shut on his heated gaze. Spike groaned audibly and shifted the pitched tent in his stiff jeans. "You're killing me here Kitten." He grunted. Her jade eyes flashed open and she scoffed, sniping playfully. "I'm killing you? What about you buddy? Mr. I'll call Buffy at 4 in the morning for Phone-Sex & leave her hanging!" He chuckled arching a brow and replied sardonically. "It's called Redial for a reason Pet."

Buffy huffed crossing her arms defiantly, her head turned towards the empty Ally with a look of pure longing. "How long?" Spike stood in silence for A bit, his forehead creased and his blue eyes calculating far off over her shoulder, Buffy shifted again as his tongue traveled along his lower lip, soon enough a sly evil smirk came to the surface and his eyes lit knowingly as he teased. "Well That kinda depends...How long did you make me wait again?"

Her eyes widened in disbelief And her mouth opened in a gasp."it's official, I Buffy Anne Summers, The Vampire Slayer am going to die by Spontaneous Combustion. My new grave will read '_Died from waiting for Hot Vampire_ Sex.' She exasperated with a pout on her lips. Spike barked a laugh and wrapped a leather clad arm around her waist, kissing the top of her head affectionately. Buffy smiled and nuzzled her increasingly flushed face into the curve of his neck. _ ok when the hell did i start getting so obsessed with the Carnal , im starting to sound like a certain Ex Demon..._ She hid her fevered cheeks in his cotton shirt, his laugh rumbling heartedly from his firm chest, causing tiny vibrations against her face. "Come on Love. Let's go get you, your Caffeine Fix." Buffy lifted her head as he pointed to a sign down the street that read 'Perks, come for the Coffee go home with the Perks.'

They entered the Coffee shop and found a suitable table away from windows of death and the auditory. Buffy smiled sweetly in thanks as Spike pulled out a chair for her, that hint of the once Victorian Gentleman still lived within him. Once situated she picked up the menu and scanned the contents while secretly noting that the prices were not bad. Happy that the place didn't sell overpriced beans, so the guilt Buffy felt for Spikes insistence to shout her lessened somewhat. While reading the Different condiments, a Waitress named Cindy, with Fairy Floss coloured hair braided in a rather intricate style, came to serve them. As she read out the Specials her mouth smacked repeatedly at the gum she was chewing like that of a cow. Spike ordered his Spicy Chocolate concoction with mini marshmallows. "And you Pet?" He asked softly. Buffy unaware she had walked out of her brain and was entirely too busy studying all the different shades of Blue in his eyes. They swirled and swam reminding her of the ocean on a relaxing tropical beach, the water so crystal clear you could see your feet at the bottom. "Buffy, Love." With a start she snapped out of her reverie blushing profusely. "Ah I think I'll have a Hot Chocolate too." Spike furrowed his brows. "Sure you don't want a Coffee Love?" He whispered, Buffy shook her head emphatically. "Nope, Chocolatey Goodness for Me thanks." Cindy scribbled down the order, popped a large intruding bubble and left.

"You all right Pet?" Spike's obvious concern for her wellbeing touched deeply within her heart. Buffy spoke softly her cheeks deepening in colour. "I..I'm just a little nervous I guess. It's been a while since I've been on the Buffy Dating Bandwagon. And I know it sounds totally stupid because well, we've done so much together. Most of it clothing optional..." she flushed. "it's just...this is different you know and I'm not saying I'm having a bad time or anything...coz wow so with the not having. This is probably the best date I've ever been on and it's because I'm with you Spike. And...oh god ...im rambling again aren't I ...please stop me." she groaned miserably banging her head softly on the table.

Spike linked his fingers with her own, causing Buffy to look up. His eyes kind and his mouth smiling the sweetest smile, so sweet she wanted to kiss it off him. "It' ok Sweets, as I've said before. I happen to Love you're bloody adorable rambling." Her wide emerald eyes blinked through her black lashes and Buffy smiled shyly as his fingers stroked her cheek in a feather light caress.

After what seemed like a life time of Staring Spike cleared his throat and pulled his fingers away to rest on the tables surface. His gaze darted from her face to his chipped nails. "So Love, what's kept you busy these past two days? " he inquired with a tilt of his head. Buffy scratched at her arm self consciously and her tempremental heart began to thunk uncomfortably in her rapidly rising chest. "Um you know the usual. My nightly duty of the Stakage combined with Mint Chocolate chip icecream and a large phone bill."

"I don't follow Pet?" He asked curiously.

"My Phone bill now the metaphorical Vampire Of money suckage. On account of overseas charges" She sulked.

"Oh.." Spike whispered softly when he realised where her collect calls had been directed. "London?"

Buffy squirmed under his gaze and nodded shyly. "Uh hm...I told them, you were of the Living."

Spike's pale digits tapped at the tables wooden surface, as he looked at the salt and pepper shaker wobble sightly from the vibrations. He sighed inwardly and lifted a shy gaze towards her face, his voice rough and unsure. "How did they take it?" Buffy blew a fly away hair from her face and a hopeful smile lit her features. "They were happy, Dawn was squealing and she wanted me to tell you, your Niblet misses you and that she's sorry." He gasped and screwed his eyes shut to stem off the flow of tears. Buffy clutched his fingers and squeezed tighltly in reassurance, he thanked her softly with a sad relieved smile.

Buffy continued to unravel her story and muttered under her breath, though with his Vamp hearing the sentence clear and presise. "Giles gave us his Blessing..though Ripper was alittle creepy, and really enthusiastic about the fact that he had 'a Mulitude of Stakes Soaked in Holy Water and other weapons for a Vampires Dusty Death if anything happened to his Slayer" She shuddered and Spike Chuckled at her Watchers rather creative threat. "Ah Rupert."

"Oh and you owe him a bottle of Scotch."

His brow arched at that and a smirk played on his lips. "What about Red, and the Welp?"

"I haven't been able to get a hold of either of them. Willow's some where in South America, something about finding another Coven and Xander well he's suppose to be in Cleveland helping Faith and Robin with the new Hellmouth but Faith called me the other day saying he just up and left without any explanination."

"I will tell them Spike, when i actually get the chance too." Buffy added ernestly. Spike sat staring at her shock, never would he had ever believed she would tell her family and Friends about their Relationship. This just wasn't Buffy, she didn't do honest and feelings. But then again she always managed to surprise him in the past. So why should now be any Different? His heart felt full to bursting with love and devotion for this Woman. There was no way he was ever going to let her out of his sight ever again. He loved her and would continue to Love her, He was irrevocably Buffy's until his body became Dust in the wind and even then he swore to follow her.

Buffy watched aprehensively as he sat rigid in his seat, his eyes glazed blinking slowly as his mind drifted faraway in a haze. She bit the tips of her fingers agitatedly, he hadn't spoken a word, his breath silent but staggered. When he finally came back to her his blue eyes lit with hope. Buffy let go of a much needed breath that she hadn't realised she'd been holding and felt a single tear begin it's deceant quickly she wiped it away with a swipe of her shaking fingers. She laughed inwardly thinking back to that time of their feux Engagement, Willow feeling a case of the Uber Guilts for her botched up Spell baked cookies to apease it. Spike in all his evil snark asked "Don't I get a Cookie?"

_Yes spike you get the whole batch of Cookies! Every one even the crumbs!_

A polite clearing of the throat broke the awkward Connection as their gazes unlocked greatfully turning towards the distration in the form of the Waitress. Cindy held each of their orders in her outstretched hands, her fingernails painted neon, miss matched colours. "Sorry to interrupt. But i have your Drinks. " She winked with another Vexatious smack of her Gum. Spike replied with smile oozing sex and Charm as she placed their hot Chocolates on the table in front of each of them followed by a few sugar packets and pile of extra napkins. "Thank's Pet!"

Cindy blushed as Magenta as her hair, she choaked her once confident voice now resembled a squeak. "Uh ok..le...let know if you guy's need anything...I can get you some more Marshmallows?" Spike nodded grinning slyly his eyes light and Playful with a hint of calculation. He sniggerd as Cindy walked off, stumbling into another table on her wobbling legs muttering about sexy British accents and sky blue Eyes.

Buffy had watched the entire exchange with a mixture of seething Jealousy and amusement. She could tell as soon as he made with the eyes and that deceptive smile, Spike had been after something. That being sugery Conffection and with that heated gaze and charm turned on there was no doubt in her mind that he would end up with Bag full to take home.

Spike dropped his gaze towards the steaming mug in front of him, his blue eyes after the tiny white sponges of sugery fluff as they bobbed precariously along the boiling chocolate sea. He dangled a pale digit over the rising steam and with practiced precision caught one, bringing it to his open and eager lips. Buffy watched in fasination as his tongue flicked out catching every drop of melted goo it excreted In its slow deterioration. He than popped what was left of the squishy confection, finger and all into his waiting mouth, groaning in appreciation at the taste and texture of it on his salivating taste buds. Biting her lips so violently she could almost taste the copper tang of blood Buffy swallowed a lung full of air and crossed her shaking limbs as liquid heat spread between her thighs. Clearing her throat she took a sip of her own Chocolate but in her haste burnt the tip of her tongue. She became very thankful when Spike replaced his finger with a spoon and began to stir the hot Beverage, the little white sugar sponges now sinking to the bottom like fat overfed leeches. No more Erotic Marshmallow fluff fantasies for Buffy.

"Good Chocolate Love?" He asked absent mindedly swirling his, unaware he had treated Buffy to a free preview of his exceptional Oral talents. Not that she hadn't already seen that particular performance, hell she'd been the lead Actress. "Ah huh." Buffy replied her chest heaving, taking another sip. Relieved the temperature had cooled somewhat.

The rest of the date went without a hitch. Buffy and Spike finally got to know each other, more deeply. She found out that she really knew next to nothing about his former lives. And she found herself fascinated by his stories, though he kept the tales of his victims less detailed. Spike had travelled to so many interesting an exotic places. His search for Slayers lead him all over the world. He told her about the diverse people he'd met, all the crazy things he had done and seen. Buffy was curious to know what William had been like, she'd seen glimpses of him through out her life with Spike but she wanted to know everything about him. Did he have siblings? What were his parents like? Where did he grow up, what was he like as a child?

Spike went on to tell her the tale of 'William Pratt The Poncey Poet with a Soft Cock.' The Sod was Born in London in 1850, his home elaborate as his Parents were never scint , they were not the richest family but they had been well off, He was only child. His Father he knew next to nothing about other than he'd lost his life in a riding accident when William had been just a baby. So he was raised by his Mother Anne, a very sophisticated woman with a kind heart who doted upon her son. Spike's eyes misted slightly as he mentioned her. He said he had loved her with all his heart. William was not a very popular man in Society he prefered to keep to his books and write his 'Poncey' poems.

He was the laughing-stock of his peers. They all called him William The Bloody because of his atrocious poetry, if he had , had it his way William would have stayed hidden in his Study like the Bleeding Coward he was. But Anne would insist that he mingled with his Peers so he would go to Stuffy Dances and events just to appease her. When she became ill with Consumption just before he was turned by Drusilla, William had been frantic with worry over it. He never once left her side. His mother sick of him not living his life made him attend an event of a well to do Family The Underwoods, William had actually wanted to go, the object of his affections Cecily Underwood in attendance. Of course William was a Sodding Wuss, spouted poetry and she flat-out told him he was 'Beneath her' He left the party after all his peers read aloud his Writings and the rest was history.

Buffy found it almost unfathomable that Spike had been this person a' Tweed suited fluffy-haired bespeckled Git' She could not for the life of her imagine Spike like that. That Man sitting across from her, punked out in black leather and smoked like a bajillion packs a day. When he spoke with each syllable laced in pure Sex which made her want to rip off her clothes and ride him untill he broke. How the Hell did he change so drastically? And that's when she realised William had never left he was still there in those shy smiles and awkward stuttering, he was in those blue eyes filled with Love and Compassion, that unwavering Loyalty and vulnerability so very human. William Pratt was very much Alive. "You wouldn't have given a second look Pet." He said bitterly. To which she replied honestly, "I already am." SpIke's useless breath hitched at her declaration, his eyes shimmering on the verge of tears and he kissed her fingers one by one.

"Do you still write Poetry?" She asked shyly. Spike swallowed nervously with a slight nod of his bleached head. "Uh are they about me?" If Vampires could Blush Spike would be about as Pink as Cindy's Hair. "I'm sure they're beautiful William, I would love to read them, ah you know...if you'll let me that is...you don't have to if you don't." He smiled boyishly and hushed her with a soft kiss, his fingers weaving gently through strands of gold that had her melting against him as her small hands cupped his face, their noses nudging tenderly. "You have no idea how much that means to me Buffy, all my human Life ridiculed for something that I loved, you with that Heart of yours.." he whispered softly, his throat clumping. Buffy smiled, tracing the pad of her thumb along his cheek bone and kissed him tenderly once more. "I know I will love them, because they came from your heart, Besides those people were jerk faces. And what was with the Joan Collins tude, Cecily sounded totally lame."

Spike laughed at her Buffyisms and she smiled "Best Date ever.." she whispered against his parted lips. "It's not over yet Kitten." He grinned cheekily catching her mouth in a hungry kiss, biting her playfully on her bottom lip. Buffy moaned softly her fingers travelled up his face and clutched his scalp. "Really so whats next Kitten Poker? A stake out Maybe...with borboun in a neat little Flask?" She giggled against his lips, he bit her harder in retaliation.

"You're one Step away Missy.." he warned his tone deep and predatory. Buffy giggled again kissing him tenderly her tongue flicking along his lips. "Oh is the Big Bad gonna get me, someone help." Spike pulled away barking a laugh, she grinned leaning back in her chair. "All right think you got your Fix, how bout we head off?" Buffy nodded.

Spike rummaged though his pockets and grabbed a wad of crumpled bills placing them on the table. Fairy Floss Cindy arrived and just like Buffy had predicted, handed him a bag of Mini Marshmallows wrapped discretely in her phone number. Spike gave her a wink of thanks and Buffy elbowed him swiftly with a jab to the ribs. While glaring at the delusional Waitress.

_MINE!_

* * *

The sky had darkened considerably the clouds now full to the brim with water, ready to drench the unsuspecting shoppers in heavy torrents. Buffy looked up her face apprehensive , there was no way they would be getting back to her Hotel in the state they had left. Spike opened his duster and pulled her gently inside, slighty lifting it above their heads. They began to walk , their pace hastening when the cold wind started to blow a gale. She felt that first tiny drop of impending doom splash on her cheek and the sky opened up, the War had begun as Icy unrelenting bullets pelted down u pon them. Their shoes smacking into newly formed puddles, the liquid mirrors took revenge and splashed violently at their pant legs.

By the time they arrived, despite the assistance of the leather umbrella substitute. Buffy and Spike now resembled two people who had fallen Into the ocean. Every inch of fabric soaked through, sticking to their skin. Buffy's cream blouse now completely see through, her skirt dripping trails all over the floor. Spikes boots had become so water-logged they squelched when he took a step.

Buffy shivered, her usual bouncy blonde waves stuck plasteredto her head, neck and face. Her fingers shook as she looked through her sopping pockets for the keycard to her room. Spike waited patiently shaking the water droplets off his Duster. A swipe and a click and they were in. She dropped the keycard on the table and entered the bathroom coming back out with two fluffy white towels, throwing one at Spikes outstretched hands proceeding to rub down her head with the other, she bent over tipping her head forward and rubbed harder. Spike removed his duster and scrubbed at his own damp head, causing all the flattened curls to spring up. Buffy stood flipping her hair back damp tendrils flying about her face and gazed at him. He was watching her, his dark blue eyes almost black as they scanned her body slowly. His heated gaze lingered upon her slick legs, moving up towards her transparent Blouse. Spike's mouth parted slightly allowing his tongue to journey across the cavern of his lips and teeth. His stare now predatory, ravenous like he was ready to devour every inch of her.

Buffy gasped audibly, her heart jumping violently against her chest as he met her in three quick strides. His sculpted face now so Proximate she could see every tiny drop of rain that clung to his dark lashes. Her jade eyes followed another as It rolled down the bridge and hung on the tip of his nose, his nostrils twitched and she watched It fall on to the carpet beneath their feet. Buffy's Hot breath hit the trembling seam of his lips and he exhaled, his chest moving slowly up and down staggering with the unnecessary use of his dead lungs. Her lips parted but before she could utter a sound he was on them. The hunger he possessed clear from the animal like grunts and growls emitted against her mouth. He nipped and sucked bit and pulled pleading for entry and Buffy conceded her breath ragged and panting as his tongue played devilishly with her own.

His mouth dropped from her lips and began to feast upon her neck his lips left scorching trails along her delicate throat, causing her arms and legs to move of their own accord, clinging possessive to his damp body. He grunted when the sharp heels of her leather boots stabbed his butt, eliciting an inhuman roar from his throat , Spike lost all semblance of control and smacked their bodies into the wall behind them. Her chest heaved as she felt her body connect with the hard surface and his gifted hands travelled the length of her torso, lifting the soggy blouse Inch by inch. Buffy assisted lifting her arms up in the air and it rose higher as he pulled it over her head, throwing it across the room haphazardly with a flick of his wrist.

His gaze dropped and his dark orbs swam with unbridled lust, she gasped her fogged green eyes rolling upwards as her back arched off the wallpaper. Spike' mouth flicked and teased playfully at her damp breasts. "Spike...oh God" she thanked his wet delicious mouth. Buffy's body now on fire as her fingers scrambled clumsily at his shirt, ripping it off in seconds her patience none existant when he took a mouthful nipple and all. The buttons divebombed all about the room like tiny blue missiles. Not enough not nearly enough skin. His shirt joining her blouse in a tangled embrace on the floor. Spike's well-defined chest now for her full perusal, her tongue took full advantage licking every firm plane, her teeth biting on his clavicle as his hands slipped under her skirt. Impatient fingers pushing the tiny scrape of lace covering her mound from their touch. Wet heat, scorching melting the tips as they slid effortsly against her silken folds, his eyes rolling backwards into his skull as he plunged deep with a hard thrust of his wrist. Buffy's cries muffled against his shoulder as his talented fingers player her clit like a concert piano. "Spike please..need you now!" She begged her chest heaving uncontrollably as staggering puffs of air escaped her lips

"BUFFY!"

* * *

**_A/N: OK so I looked over this Chapter again it was way too short so if you've all ready read it i added a few things. Hope you guys are still enjoying the Spuffy Journey. Xox review! And let me know _**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Telly Time **

"Buffy are you ok?"

Illusions and fantasies were things that Materialised into the depths of terror or became the most beautiful visions your eyes have ever set their sights on. For Buffy Summers it was definitely the latter, her body and. mind taken over with an insatiable need so strong it shook her petite body to its very core. Her brain decided it would rather give up reality and live in the vivid world where She and Spike remained naked and entwined.

But Fantasies could only have a their hold for so long, pretty soon they popped like a giant filled balloon named 'Reality's a Bitch.' for Buffy it went pop when a chilling touch grabbed hold of her arm gently, whispering a soft "You all right Love?"

She stared blankly at oak polished wood, feeling foolish. They had not even been inside her Hotel Room yet, she screwed her eyes shut tight and placed both her palms on the wooden Plane and tried with all her strength to regain the loss of equilibrium, willing her thoughts to end their torturous teasing. Buffy's muscles tensed and her head felt like it would explode with the pressure constricting her temples as she counted slowly, deliberately to 10 the staggering in her lungs slowed their convulsing movements.

Spike who stood next to the Slayer still clothed and throughly damp, studied her dubiously and became Perplexed when his Vamperic hearing picked up the sound of the rapid thrumming of her heart beat smacking violently against her chest. Buffy had been very quiet since they had arrived at her door, the only sounds he interpreted being mumbled and almost inaudible if He was Human, made him intrigued and more than a little worried what was causing her sudden catatonia.

"Buffy, Love?" he asked hoping that she heard the apprehension in his voice, placing his hands on each of her tense shoulders he shook her body gently into reanimation. His blue gaze scanning all over fretfully for signs indicating the cause of her distress. Buffy blinked and her jade eyes widened as they filled with the sight of a Pale anxious Vampire. The depths of his gaze shining with concern. His panic induced tones broke through the lust filled fog that held her under so deep if she had stayed any longer she might have suffocated under the pressure.

Spike choked a relieved breath of air from his undead lungs as her glassy stare became clear and the clouds lifted. Buffy finally opened her mouth and swallowed, her throat felt clogged with Cotton. "I uh..sorry, I zoned out there for a bit. She received a skeptical look, brows raised as if to say 'Yeah Right, sing me a new one Slayer coz we Both Know that's a load of Bull.'

"You sure, maybe you should take it easy Pet? You're heart is sprinting like you've just gone a couple rounds with The Big Bad."

Buffy shifted her gaze down towards her soaking skirt, hoping that the water clogged Denim would disguise the tell-tale scent of her arousal that she'd stake her life on ( pun intended) that his nose would soon pick up if it hadn't already. "I'm ok really it was just a Daydream way with the real, kinda took me over for a sec, I'm just a little wigged no biggie."

Spike pursed his lips and clicked his tongue and watched as she squirmed guiltily her cheeks turning that pretty pink colour under his steely gaze. the darkness of his stare lifted unearthing the emotion he was trying so hard to hide, fear. Buffy smiled softly her appreciation became clear as her warm palm connected with the hollow of his cheek, the bone of his tense jaw popping instantly back into place under her fingers.

"I'm ok William, it was just a daydream." she placated quietly, her warm breath tickling his earlobe. Spike nuzzled his face further into her heat, kissing the back of her palm tenderly he teased. "Just a day Dream, that almost had you hyperventilating on me Kitten. Must have been some dream...?" he tilted his head and his brows mocked her playfully. "Yeah it was." She mumbled softly removing her hand, avoiding his smug face as her cheeks grew hotter and his smirk grew wider.

Buffy knew that reality had taken over again when her body felt the familiar sharp chill bite at her Petite body. Her soaking outfit now feeling heavy and very uncomfortable. Her chin wobbled and her teeth began to clash violently. She looked down at her rolled up sleeves and watched as tiny bumps pulled the delicate hairs on her arms to the surface in effort to ward off the chill to her skin.

"Pet I think you need to get out of those Sopping clothes." Spike instructed his gaze now heated and entirely focused unabashedly on her translucent blouse. She nodded her jaw now vibrating like a jack hammer. "Yeah you're right, other wise they'll start calling Me Snotty The Vampire Slayer.."

Spike chuckled biting his lip thoughtfully. "I can see it now, instead of going round with a stake you could just Sneeze Vamps to Dust."

Buffy giggled pouting. "Yeah expect they would just Dust from the sight of Me, not so Pretty Perky Buffy more with the flegme"

Spike snickered softly and traced her nose with the tip of his finger. "You'll always be Pretty in my eyes Love, even when you chuck on my boots."

Buffy's heart did that flippy somersault thing as she read the love and honesty of his words in the depths of his eyes. " that was either the sweetest or Grossest thing anyone as ever said to me."

"Come on I've got some towels and Robes...you can get Naked..uh I mean Strip off..ugh"

Spiked barked a loud laugh and Buffy huffed swiping her key through the door swinging it open and stomped over the threshold ignoring Spike who was holding his ribs as he silently snickered behind her.

They entered her Spacious Hotel Room decked out in luxurious charcoals,creams and expensive leather. With Giles now in Charge of The Watchers council and Quentin Travers gone in to hiding like the cowardly snake he was, Buffy never had to work like a minimum wage Zombie dressed in garish orange covered in grease and topped with gross misinterpretations of farm animals ever again. She lived a comfortable life, not exactly Donald Trump or Play Boy Mansion comfy but she had enough regular income to keep her living. So she could afford to splurge on herself once in a while.

"Nice Digs, didn't really notice before." Spike remarked as he walked around casing the place, stopping when he noticed the big pile of Clothing jumbled in a mass on the bed. "had a fight with the Wardrobe, did you Pet?"

Buffy flushed and nodded her head softly. Opening the door to the bathroom she grabbed the Terry cloth Bath Robes off their designated hooks and two freshly folded towels bringing them back out into the Living area. While ignoring the nervous jittering of her hands.

Throwing the larger Robe and a towel at Spike who was now admiring one of her lacy underthings she'd left in the pile on the bed. He caught them with little effort and nodded a thanks. Buffy stood unsure how to go ahead, did she just strip right in front of him (it's not like He Hadn't seen it all Before) or did she take the safe approach and get changed in the Privacy of the en suite. She pulled her robe closer to her twisting stomach and her anxious green gaze caught his. Spike seemed to having the same dilemma his baby blues flitting from the door to her face. Not that he had any problem with nudity, he for one was happy to strut around in all his bare arse glory never being ashamed of what he was given. But this was different he had to cautious it would not do either of them any favours if they just stripped naked in front of each other. There was no way he could hide the growing appreciation for Buffy that was causing discomfort against his zipper.

In the end it was Buffy who made the decision for them both when she decided to choose the safety of the suite. He remained quiet as she passed him on her way unable to hide her nervous blush.

Once Spike heard the soft notable click of the door being closed he turned and peeled of his Duster, placing his pride a joy neatly on the end of the couch. He lifted his arms overhead and whipped off the soaking black Tee and Button down shirt, sighing in relief when the heavy claustrophobic water-logged cotton left his skin and landed with a loud wet thump at his feet. Grabbing the towel Buffy had given him he rubbed at his chest, neck and arms removing the water residue that clung to his skin. He then bent over, untied his laces hastily and kicked off his drenched boots. Spike's jeans were a more difficult task to carry out what with his earlier predicament still straining for release, the usual tightness of the Denim now constricting and soaked through sticking to his thighs. With some pulling,twisting and cursing he managed to free himself and they landed with a loud thunk at his feet joining the already wet pile.

Now stark Naked, Spike glanced down and huffed impatiently scolding "you're not getting any so quiet down you!." He then screwed his eyes shut and concentrated on less pleasant images, thoughts turning to his Grand sire and the annoying Whelp most them in precarious positions. Shuddering, he deflated instantly.

He put on the robe and grabbed his wet clothing and headed over to the basket by the door for the Maid to sort out. "Spike, can you throw mine in the basket too?!" Buffy called out from behind the door, a golden arm shot out holding a pile of clothing which he caught and dumped into the basket as well, he then rang for the maid who arrived seconds after he hung up, _Not bad service, can see why she wanted to stay here._

* * *

Buffy arrived back in the Living Room and had to bite her lip as wanton moan threatened its escape. Her eyes lit as she took in the sight of a half-naked male specimen lying casually on her cream leather couch as if he owned it himself. One arm thrown leisurely behind his head and the other flicking through channels on the remote in his hand. The white Robe lay open at his chest and the belt tied tightly around his slim waist. Her throat ran dry as he shifted a leg causing the robe to open just an inch more. Buffy's rapidly heating gaze took in his bare legs, so use to seeing them clad in tight Denim now completely bare and vulnerable. Just Firm lean muscle naked and Perfect. Spike hated wearing underwear so he would definitely be all with the naked under there, _Oh God._ all taut and sinewy. He never heard her enter despite his impeccable Vamperic Hearing as his attention remained on the Television. Buffy held another moan as he scratched his chest and stretched his muscled arms. Crossing her legs that now were gradually losing strength Spike looked up the light blue of his eyes darkening when he spotted her.

Buffy walked towards the couch, his dark gaze pulling her forward as he scanned for the figure hidden under the white Robe. "What ya watching?" she asked smiling shyly as she sat down on the couch near him, her heart skipping a beat when he sat up instantly to accommodate her.

Spike blinked and cleared his throat. " Some Reality show about a bunch of Slutty Chits fighting for a Rich Poof in Suit." Buffy stifled a giggle eyeing him incredulously, her gaze followed his and the Camera panned out on a Blonde Woman who looked she'd seen one too many Solarium's, her breasts obviously fake as one sat an odd angle when she bent over crying. The mask of Heavy caked makeup started to melt away from her face as she over acted her distress of not getting a Rose towards the Camera.

"You're Watching The bachelor?" Buffy whispered in his ear her soft giggling tickled at his earlobe. He replied with an embarrassed snort and refused to meet her taunting gaze. She swore he was blushing, if Vampires could blush that is.

Buffy sighed softly and rested her head on his firm chest, her fingers rose to trace the fluffy edges of his Terry cloth Robe. "This is nice." she smiled and nestled her nose into his cool chest, causing a quiet appreciative rumble in the back his throat. Spike sat up and moved his arm further behind her head his fingers gripping on her hips pulling her warm body further into his embrace. "That it is Love." He agreed with a slight nod and kissed the top of her head as she burrowed further into his skin.

"Spike..ive missed you so much." She whispered as his fingers weaved through the semi damp golden strands . "I'm so glad You are here with me." She kissed a pectoral softly and she felt his unnecessary intake of breath as his chest rose and fell against her cheek. "Buffy..I wouldn't be any where but here."

"Thank you." She lifted her head and spoke softly his gaze followed the hypnotic movement of her lips"What for Pet?"

For giving me a Chance, for Taking me out on a real Date...for, well for Being you."

"It was just Chocolate Pet."

"it was Perfect."

Spike looked down into her glowing face and smiled sweetly. " your Welcome Buffy."

"I had other plans for us tonight but what with the weather in all, probably best we stay in?"

"yeah i was watching the news this morning, Weather woman said a big storm was heading our way. no Dusty fun for Buffy tonight." She whispered excitedly her lips curving in a satisfied smile. She then tilted her head looking at him coyly "plus it's gonna take a while for your clothes to dry can't really have you walking around all naked."

"Oh i Don't know Kitten, could be fun you and me Out in the cold wet rain with only each other to keep warm." he laughed huskily and she hitched a startled breath.

Buffy's warm fingertips started out an innocent exploration of his chest gliding over every angle and firm muscle leaving a scorching trail in their wake. She studied The Bleached Vampire like an experimental specimen under a microscope, every detail she had missed, her mind stored away records when her caresses made contact with certain areas and she surveyed his facial expressions in their alternation. Spike's eyes grew aphotic and his nostrils widened, flaring when she circled a sensitive nipple with a light flick of her sharp nail. Buffy became fascinated when they screwed shut tightly causing his jaw bone to stiffen.

Never having been connected throughout their past Trysts, she had never had the capacity to pay attention to how Spike was feeling. They had been as close as a Vampire and Slayer could get physically, but emotionally for Buffy at least , there hadn't been enough room in her heart to fall in love with yet another Vampire, if there was even a possibility with the Cold Numb organ lying dead in her chest. Buffy remained closed off as her brain remained elsewhere and her body took over on Auto-Pilot, so when Spike lost all semblance of control chanted his love for her in heated passionate growls as he pounded relentlessly roaring when he reached that Pivitable moment. She faded away tumbling over the edge, waiting to fall into non-existence.

Now her heart ached and her insides writhed, squirming in revoltion. How could she have been so cruel?

Shaking the guilt train away, She took his startled face in shaking hands and leaned forwards, her warm breath puffed upon his open mouth for a mer second and descended catching his lips in a sorrowful tender kiss. Every brush of her of her mouth and swipe of her tongue was a silent admission. Spike flummoxed by The Slayers sudden change of mood, met her scorching kiss with vehemence. Buffy let out a panted sigh when his fingers dove through her semi damp tangled locks And the pressure of his kiss increased, Spike's face cradled in her hands like he was made of the thinnest glass, so fragile. With one little bump he would shatter under her fingers into a million tiny dusty fragments. Her lungs becoming exerted as they worked their hardest to keep her alive when she had not stopped for air, too afraid that when she did he would disappear before her eyes. But the sharp pain in Buffy's chest and the fading of her once vibrant heart beat sounded in his ears caused Spike to pull away with a breathless groan. Buffy stared her dark green eyes shadowed and gaze dilated, unfocused as It fell on his highly aroused and perplexed expression.

Placing a fingertip upon his quizzical parted lips, she whispered softly. "Perfect."

The Vampire nodded silently awe-struck with a slow tilt of his head as his mouth trembled slightly under her soft touch. Her brushed away a sweeping tendril that fell across her heated cheek as Buffy leaned in, glancing at his open mouth she caught his bottom lip playfully between her teeth and plundered his mouth with her dexterous tongue. With a masculine grunt Spike surrendered to the tiny fiery Woman he loved, astride on his lap. Buffy wound her arms tightly around his neck grinning smugly against his mouth when a low rumbling purring sound resounded from his chest.

_Her Big Bad Kitty, Yes mine and only mine you Cotton Candy haired Bimbo!_

A possessive territorial growl erupted from her chest as the raw Primal needs of The Slayer Came roaring to the surface, her teeth latched fiercely on to his bared throat digging hard into his jugular, staking the claim she had on her Man. _ MINE!_ Spike's eyes rolled deliciously to the back of his skull when he felt her blunt human teeth take hold, did she understand what she was doing to him, did Buffy know what she had just unknowingly unleashed? God his Demon wanted to taste and devour, it groaned and growled inside of him Clawing at his control, his eyes flashed open now yellow and hungry. Buffy Gasped when the warning tingles began to vibrate her entire body She looked up Into his cat-like yellow eyes. Spike was beautiful even like this Buffy surmised as her fingers traced the large bumps now protruding from his forehead , his cheeks looked sharper and hollowed and his primal gaze sunken by folds of Skin. Spike sat unsure of her reaction, he'd not meant to Vamp out in front of her when they were like this, of course she had seen his Vamperic features before and Buffy had never given him any sign that she was frightened by the sight of his Demon., but he couldn't help it The Slayer had called his Demon to the Fore.

She continued to caress his face, memorizing all the new lines and bumps formed on his Vamperic visage. He felt her finger touch the tip of one of his fangs experimentally and then Buffy surprised him like she always seemed to do, with a soft affectionate kiss leaving The Demon confused and The Man baffled by her actions. Maybe she really did Love him? He thought as his mind whirled in a jumble of mixed emotions, there were no spiteful words, no looks of disgust just pure acceptance. Sodding hell his head hurt, being with Buffy Summers was everything he'd ever dreamed a bit would be but Spike had forgotten how confusing it was to be with her again. Buffy had never been with words to express how she was feeling and thinking, it was always the less complicated violent approach with a kick, punch or a kiss, not nessacerly in that particular order.

Though Spike could always read her like a book, as he was the one who knew when she needed a good scolding to get her head out of her arse, The Vampire knew when her world was crumbling around her and she wanted to give up but couldn't because of the guilt she would feel if she didn't try to do something about it. Spike knew even before he loved her when she needed to hear the truth no matter how much it killed Buffy to hear the words. He knew exactly how to push her buttons, get her fired up and retaliate with a powerful punch to his nose. But this Buffy, he was clueless to deal with, she was mature and voiced her feelings. This Woman made him feel things that he'd long forgotten to feel and it scared him. In the use of Summers vocabulary Spike would say she 'Wigged' him out.

His face melted back to innocence and his eyes became crystal blue again. The look on Buffy's face never once changed and her fingers still caressed his cheeks, her wide green eyes staring up at him tender and reverent, she kissed him softly, slowly and he fell, his earlier worries disappeared with ever pleasure filled mumble from her plush lips. "Spike.." Buffy whimpered, her arms found their way around his neck and she groaned When his bare chest brushed against her covered breasts. His voice became rough as the passion fired within him and Spike growled into her swollen mouth dominating her tongue into submission, his head then dipped away from her mouth and attacked her the tender flesh of her throat with starved kisses and nips that made Buffy melt into a puddle of goo, now Gooage she slumped in his arms. "Buffy..god Kitten so hot." He grunted against her skin, biting and sucking his way down her jugular towards her exposed clavicle.

The feelings that this Man could erupt within her were enough to short-circuit her brain, her back arched and her body simmered as he stirred every one of her senses. His rough explicit ramblings hissing Filth and depravity in her ears, his mouth found hers again and she tasted all that was Spike mixed with the sweetness of chocolate and Marshmallows. Spike slid his nimble fingers along the edges of the Terry Cloth Robe that covered her body from his hungry gaze, if fell away off her shoulders leaving Buffy exposed, bare and irresistible, the flickering light from the television cast her skin in a glowing bluish hue. She flushed under his starving gaze and watched as they followed every curve and contour of her form, his eyes darkening when catching the sight of her rounded full breasts sitting pert and firm, just an average handful but for Spike one word came to mind, Perfect. The dusky pink of her hardened nipples called to him, begging for services of his mouth and practised hands, pretty pink devilish sirens tempting him to fall under their hypnotic swaying with every shuddering breath she took.

His tongue flicked out and he lowered his head towards their siren song pulling a soft yet firm mound into his waiting mouth, His arms catching her as she jumped backwards almost toppling off the couch when his cool tongue flicked teasingly. "oh, uh wha, shit" Buffy's Gratified cry was explicit and scrambled, making Spike chuckle between her heaving breasts, she gave him a playful slap on his arm and huffed, her anger melting away when he took the other soft mound into his talented mouth. This time Buffy kept her balance and pushed her chest further into his ministrations, Her fingers dug tightly into his scalp, holding him close almost smothering him which he did not seem to mind because he was Vampire, Spike didn't need to breathe. Oh dear God she gasped inwardly as a sudden thought channeled through her brain. _He could Literally go down on me for hours and not have to come back up for air! Oh having a Vampire boyfriend was sooooooo of the Good._

Buffy hastily started removing his robe, her fingers fumbling clumsily with the belt around his middle, while He kissed hungrily along her chest, down her ribcage. The belt loosened and fell away along with the Robe, Buffy let out a shuddering breath as his compact well muscled body came into view and her heart thudded to a halt. Her palms fell on his chest and as soon as they made contact with his firm skin, their mouths met in a furious battle of tongues And lips. She shifted her hips

and met the hard silkynes of his shaft. "I know...you want to wait William, but I can't please I need you inside me!" She begged nipping desperately at his lips her fingers gripping hard around him. Spike stuck as his rational mind told him that they should stop but his other brain the one filled with all the blood now being manhandled and loving every minute of it told him he was being stupid,

_You have a beautiful Naked Buffy ready and willing, hell she's sodding Pleading you with those gorgeous big green eyes of hers and that lip that can wrapped around us if you stop being a Poofter and shag her already. Look the Chit 's gagging for us! Just be a bloody Man! _

_Don't listen to him, take it slow remember You and Buffy have a lot of History to deal with, i'm surprised she even wants you to touch her after what you almost did to her last time you Ponce. Think about this you nearly hurt this Woman, A beautiful amazing Woman who you supposedly Loved, still do. Dont you remember her face that night, the terror in her eyes when you became a Monster , remember how pale and fragile she was her tiny body shaking in fear because you couldn't take no for a bleeding Answer!_

_But we didn't hurt her, and she's forgiven us come on you Sod can't you feel that delicious heat between those golden thighs, the juices flowing just ready for us come on mate, we need these. it's been too long! _

_You do this and you're going to regret it and you know it. You're not ready to do this, there are too many unanswered questions, have you even asked her about Angel! ?_

_Oh don't bring that Sodding Poof into it, who's lap is she sitting on? Not Bloody Peaches that's for sure. She want's us you stupid Pillock, she loves us! _

_Yeah but who did she visit first? _

_He might've had first go at her,but we've been inside her more, we know Buffy inside and out, plus why would she want that Pansy's tiny prick when she's got us.!_

_It is not about who got inside her Bloody Pants, it's about who got inside her heart!_

Spike's brain was beginning to ache, the mental argument going on inside his head confused and irritated him. He sighed latched her wrists in a gentle controlled grip his eyes catching hers pleading for Buffy to understand. She dropped her gaze embarrassed and her bottom lip protruded outwards, "I'm so sorry Spike, ugh I'm so stupid and selfish, Selfish Buffy." She mumbled hiding her chest behind the white fabric and covering her flaming face in her hands.

"It's alright Love, I'm just as much to Blame. I can't keep my sodding mitts to myself where you're concerned." His voice soft and assuring as he lifted her trembling chin. "We've never been able to keep from touching whether it's our fists or our mouths, You and Me Buffy, we're something special it's only natural to be drawn to each other the way we are." He placated his voice a soft whisper against her lips. Buffy sniffed and smiled sadly, her fingers raised to caress his jaw, with a disgruntled groan she flopped face first into his bare chest and mumbled, "I am the biggest Horn Bag, just Call me Slutty The Vampire Slayer!"

Her speech muffled against his skin but he must have interpreted it because she felt his amusement as his chest rumbled in a deep-throated laugh.

"I think i did once." He said thoughtfully, buffy looked up eyeing him with a half-hearted glare clearly not amused with his confession.

* * *

"what the hell is wrong with you, how could you let this happen. You said you had everything under control?!" A man's disgruntled shout boomed through the walls of a large spacious office.

, Employees on the other side of the big Double Doors looked up startled pausing their current tasks, ears pricking with intrigue as they listened to the muffled shouts going on inside the room. Drama always went on in this place, conflict, fighting blood guts. It was natural and Workers never batted an eyelid because that was happened when you worked for a huge Company as diverse as theirs, so they were used to shouting and had heard their Boss lose it on several occasions but that didn't stop them wanting to find out what Idiot felt like it was a smart idea to barge into his office and start a shouting match. No body spoke to their Boss like that, not if they wanted to keep their limbs intact.

"It's not my fault ok, I never asked for Help." Their boss' s deep voice snapped. Great now because of this Jerk Off, he was going to be in a mood all day.

"well you need to sort it out Because if she find's.." The other man retaliated.

"I know!" Boss man interrupted with a menacing growl, workers hearing his feet pacing along the floor. Too bad the blinds were down this was getting juicy.

"You know what forget it, you've stuffed up I'll handle it from now on. They better not have."

"Shut up!"

"Yeah you're right, bad thoughts ugh."

"Look just go back to your Hotel, I've got someone on it now."

"Fine! Call me when there's a development!

The Employees all dropped their heads as a tall dark-haired Man stormed out of their Bosses office And down towards the Elevators.

Boss popped his fuming head out the door and hollered at the receptionist, "I need 'Coffee' now!"

Yes It was always interesting coming to work in a Place like this, never a Dull moment and always a story to tell.

_**A/N : hmm I wonder who the Boss and Mystery Man could be wink wink. Lol jj. Hope you guys are still loving where I'm going with this :) **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:Fee Fi Fo Fum I smell The Blood Of A Beasty **

Feverency wrapped around her tiny frame like the many layers of a stifling Winter Blanket, ironic as the source of heat that boiled blood the surface of her skin, was actually as cold as that Early Morning Frost attacking your bare toes with its sharp unwelcome bite.

With a silken murmur Buffy shifted restlessly out of her slumber, her pink tongue peeking between her teeth curled and recoiled as it hit a bitter fuzzy texture. Lifting her head slightly she opened groggy eyes and glanced at her Lover in repose as the softness of his features mixed with the cherub tangle of curls beguiled the slumbering Demon within. There was an innocence, a vulnerability that came forth with his eyes closed and a tiny hint of cool breathe puffed over his lips, he seemed almost alive. Most Vampires didn't feel it was right to breath, what was the point when their organs had ceased to work, so when they slept their bodies remained still cold and lifeless. Not Spike, he would never be the norm. From the beginning of his unlife he was different, that tiny hint of humanity still holding tight inside refused to let go or give in to the evil that inhabited his body, The loyalty the ability to Love so deeply it hurt as well as the pain and guilt. It was all still there, He breathed, he smoked, he ate Flowering Onions and Spicy Buffalo wings, Spike mocked the sunlight by running around under a blanket during the day and even put Weeta -Bix in his Blood, he watched day time soap Operas and he hardly ever went into game face when he faught. All these things were extremely odd for the average Vamp it was un heard off in the Demon community but Spike being Spike continued to rebel and break the barriers.

He was definitely one of a kind there was no doubt about that, Buffy had never met a Vampire quite like William The Bloody she remembered their first meeting, how hauntingly sane he was even when he was threatening her life. So relaxed so human with the twinkle of life in his cobalt eyes. It was strange and felt wrong and intriguing all at the same time. And he continued to surprise her every time they met, helping her defeat Angelus was the turning point of their weird relationship.

So entralled with his Love for Drusilla Spike would do anything to save her from his Grandsire's clutches, even team up with The Slayer, ok so yes he had other selfish reasons for not wanting the world's demise, one being humans aka 'Happy Meals on legs' but the underlying reason being his Sire Dru. But Vampires were not meant to have feelings or emotions so Buffy had been drilled to think.

When a Vampire was created and their Soul stripped, violent desires took over rational thought, consuming and undeniable there was no more room for kindness or remorse, just the inevitable destruction of hunger and Bloodshed. Well that was how Vampire's and Demons were suppose to be according to the volumes of ancient texts written by blind stuffy suited Bureaucrats that were too afraid to even look at a real Vampire up close. With so many years in the field and many interactions with Spike her eyes began to uncover that bigoted fog and Buffy's little black & white world bleed into vibrant shades of truth. The one thing she knew now with absolute certainty was that Vampires could Love without a Soul, Spike was proof of that.

Smiling down at her proof who was still deep in Slumber, his eyes flicking under the paleness of his eyelids, she lifted her hand and lightly brushed her fingers across his scared brow, feeling the uneven ridges of skin that had long ago healed over the jagged cut. Spike had the longest prettiest lashes Buffy had ever seen on a male she loved how they curved and shadowed the tops of his sharp hollowed out cheeks. He was a sight to behold, and with a startled thump against her rising chest she realised he was all hers. Another soft smile made its self known upon her lips, yes he was all hers and she was going to make sure he knew it too.

A rough grunt that followed with an incoherent mumbling parted his lips and she shuffled further into his embrace, even in sleep Spike sought out her heat, pulling her body up against his chest as he buried his face in the fragrance of her hair. "Slayer." He growled his voice rumpled with Sleep as the all encompassing scent that was Buffy drifted through to his senses. One bright blue eye opened blearly blinked down upon the Beautiful Golden Goddess staring up at him with a look of pure adoration in his arms and his lips curved upwards into very satisfied smile the soft thrumming of her heart beat picked up its pace as a tingling of warmth spread through her chest. "Vampire..." she replied in an ardent whisper, her dark iris' s pulsed as his slippery tongue slid across the pearly enamel of his teeth.

God Buffy used to hate it when he did that, nothing boiled her blood with anger more. It was gross and obscene, he was sick and Perverted with that suggestive evil smirk of his and his disgusting hands, the way they traveled down over his chest towards his crotch, fingers lacing around his belt splayed out emphasising the hidden bulge in the tightness of his jeans.

Every inch of him exuded confidence and sexual prowace he was a very sensual creäture and never thought twice about voicing his thoughts even when they were oozing with innuendo. Buffy would scoff and roll her eyes at his attempt to rile her call him a Pig and stalk off hiding the fact that he'd really got under her skin, but he did there was no denying it. The explicit speeches and heated stares always got to her. But it was wrong, she was The Slayer so that meant no way was she meant to feel turned on by likes of Spike.

Now Buffy knew better, she was older and much the wiser and when he gave her that patented Smirk with those black hungry eyes she wasn't embarrassed or ashamed to say that when he did, her knees grew slack with weakness and lost all feeling. she loved how he could render her speechless with one starved look. Right now Spike's gaze danced playfully and she hitched a shuddering breath as his sinful promises spoke through his deep blue stare.

The distant pitter patter of rain falling as it hit every surface outside could not hide the rythmic pounding of her heart as she saw his ears twitch slighty picking up the sound only he could hear with perfect clarity. It fluttered like a humming bird as he took her small face in his hands and lowered his mouth, seizing her lips in a sinfully tender passionate toe-curling kiss.

This man was going to Kill her she thought, when his artful tongue curled around her own in a primal dance. How did someone who was meant to represent everything that was bad in this world hold and kiss her like she was a precious petal on a flower, so soft and easily bruised. Her heart soared as he continued to pour all his Love and passion into her mouth with nips and licks so gentle it was almost excruciating. Nothing Buffy thought, like the first time they had touched lips...

_The Slayer entered a vast sea of decrepid Tombs and stone Markers, her march determined and her mind focused, Buffy's fist clenched at the sides of the flowing Pink skirt swishing feminenly against her legs. What was he thinking, she would never be caught dead in a Skirt like this, probably wasn't for Fashion reasons more like easy access reasons ? the thought made her shudder repulsively. Stupid disgusting perverted Vampire, God he was such a pig! She was so gonna stake his sorry arse. And how in the Heck could her Friends think she would stoop so low as to sleep with the likes of Spike, did they really not know her at all? That she would willingly let that disgusting thing touch her? How could they not tell the difference between a Robot Sex toy and herself? For one her and the Bot looked nothing alike nope and she so did not talk like that all with the perky and... ugh how hard was it ,She was Buffy! . _

_As she neared his Crypt the emerald of her gaze hardened and she pushed the heavy door aside taking a deep breath. The thought of having to act out his sick fantasies just to get information out of him boiled her blood, but with resolute huff Buffy rolled her shoulders planted a fake plastic smile on her hidden anger and entered the dank dark gloom. _

_She held back a startled gasp when her eyes swept over his form laying motionless on the stone Bier, Spike was on his back his shirt torn and hung listlessly from his beaten body, multiple dark patches covered the black cotton where they had been being soaked in blood, runny red trails ran down his bruised torso from deep angry punctures. She winced inwardly, What kind of instrument of torture could have made that Damage? How the hell He had not dusted? was beyond her. Xander had been right in his description, Spike had been thrashed, his once unblemished alabaster visage now adorned with a grizzly assortment of stomach churning cuts and bruises. Buffy swallowed down he acrid taste of stomach bile as it crept up the back of her tightened throat and she gagged, her voice almost failing when she opened her mouth. "Spike you're covered in sexy wounds?!_

_The Swollen Vampire groaned and shifted his aching body into an awkward sitting position, his unrecognisable features grimaced in agony. She heard his frame crack and presumed, a couple of Broken Ribs and Glory's torture became all the more clear. "Yeah," Spike muttered weakly his gruff voice laced in pain and exhaustion. "I feel really Sexy, were you been?"_

_Her anger evaporated in an instant as she continued to stare at the once vivacious Vamp who now resembled a piece of meat that had been tenderised. He was so broken, tired and Mutilated it was hard to look at and not feel sorry for him. But with time pressing she had to clear her head, there wasn't enough of it for pity. "I fell down and got confused but Willow fixed me, she's Gay!" She explained brightly in a stepford tone, her artificial smile digging tightly into her aching cheeks. _

_He eyed her curiously with an arch of his scarred brow and asked her disbelieving. "Will fixed you, thought they'd melt you into Scrap?"_

_Buffy watched as he shook his head in wonderment. "They were confused too." She added. "Do you wanna ravage me now?" _

_He snorted softly and gave the Bot an amused smile which didn't reach his one good eye, the curve of his lips hidden under puffy raised tissue. "Give us a minute, got some bones need mending." Spike muttered sardonically. _

_Buffy decided enough was enough with the Flirty Bot talk, it was getting way with the Wiggy and there were more important matters that garnered her attentions, Dawns safety hanging in the balance, being the top priority. Could she really trust Spike to keep her identity a secret from Glory? He was an Evil soulless Vampire after all, one who'd attempted to murder her and everybody close to her heart in the past. And he really didn't know when to shut his mouth, but had he managed to find a way? Buffy had to know because if he had opened his big mouth, she and Dawn had to get out of SunnyDale. _

_"Why did you let that Glory hurt you?" She asked him finally and with surprise she realised that her concern for his welfare was real, why did she care about him? It's just because he looks so wrecked, anyone would be feeling pity for him. That's it. _

_"She wanted to know who the Key was." _

_Ok so she knew that part already, Buffy's heart started to pick up and she feared that he would realise she wasn't the Bot. But Spike didn't seem to notice, probably all that pain he was feeling blocking his senses. "Oh well I can tell her.." she said cheerfully turning her body towards the exit "and you'll.."_

_"NO!" Spike barked his protest cutting her off the sudden movement exerting his already worn body, caused a wet sounding cough that caused her to wince, evidence she realised that his lungs were beyond repair. His reaction had caught Buffy off-balance, she could see his muscles coiled and tensed, ready to spring despite their current condition. This wasn't right , none of this made sense. Spike was meant to be Evil, he didn't inhabit a soul, he shouldn't have a conscience, he shouldn't care! It was a trick it had to be right? He was lying to her, he had to be! _

_"You can't, Glory NEVER finds out!" _

_"Why?" She voiced the question which was now invading her thoughts. _

_He sighed despondently and confessed. "Cause Buffy...the other, not so pleasant Buffy, anything happen 'd to Dawn ...it'd destroy her. I couldn't live , her bein in that much pain. Let Glory kill me first, nearly Bloody did." _

_His confession ran through her body like ice-cold water, her heart jolted at the chill. Definitely not what she expected Spike to say but his sincerity was hard to ignore and it terrified her that she couldn't help but believe every word. Spike had done something brave and selfless. So out of the norm for a Demon, he had taken a beating from a Hell God to protect her Kid Sister, because he couldn't stand to watch her go through the agony of losing another loved one. Was this just another diabolic plan to find a way into her pants? He was pretty close with Dawn, and she had trusted him enough to keep not only Dawn but her Mother safe? Could he really change? He hadn't told Glory a thing, Dawn was safe. Buffy couldn't lose her, Spike was right it would destroy her and she doubted she would ever be able to come back from that. The thought of her sister lying cold and lifeless, blood spilling in rivers from her body made her heart wrench and Buffy held in an anguished sob. He protected Dawnie, she was alive and safe because of him, Her sister was safe. _

_How did she begin to thank Spike for his sacrifice? Buffy's thoughts taunted inside her aching head , he deserved some sort of recognition she surmised, her brows furrowed as she contemplated how to go about thanking him. What did Spike deserve? _

_Thinking back to his request of a 'crumb' she leaned towards his face, his cool coppery mouth just a breath away from her glossy pink lips. It felt surreal like she had been removed from her own body and was standing in the corner watching this pifitable moment unfolding. Was this a mistake? Would it make his obsession worse? _

_But she couldn't open her mouth now, words alway seemed to fail her. Action, Buffy loved that word it was comfortable direct and to the point. She could do action, she was good at that. Her thankyou rested on her trembling lips and she heard his intake of air when she finally sought his mouth, the kiss remained gentle and chaste, afraid to bruise his already tortured lips further. A bolt of heat shot to Buffy's core when he groaned hungrily and his mouth became compliant under her tenderness. _

_So she, Buffy Summers was kissing Spike, this was really happening and it wasn't some surreal dream. Buffy was in a Vampires Crypt, kissing Spike's lips...lips of Spike, There was kissage ...and...and groaning and heavy panting. Where those butterfly's fluttering in her squirming stomach? _

_To her surprise Spike pulled away first, his lips puckered and brows knotted in confusion. As the realisation that it was in fact Buffy he was kissing and not his Robot sex toy began to dawn on his face . His dark brows unknotted and rose high up his towards his hair-line, his mouth opened in a popped oh. _

_Shock struck his features, that's what it took to get William the Bloody to shut his trap? Buffy had finally managed to render him speechless. _

_The silence in the Crypt gave way to awkward stares and heavy breathing. Spike 's face changed to a mixture of awe and disbelief, his bruised fingers brushed across his lips feeling the tingling warmth that her hot mouth had left. Buffy walked away, not ready to face the repercussions she knew were going to come about because she had given Spike his crumb. _

_"And my Robot?" His voice rang out causing her feet to halt and plant firmly on the ground._

_"The Robot is gone, The Robot was gross and obscene." Buffy stated turning her head. _

_Spike lowered his head and looked at the floor "it wasn't supposed to." _

_"Dont., that thing it...it wasn't even real." She replied sharply walking further towards the sunlight that had made its way across the threshold. _

_Buffy felt the warmth on her face and whispered "what you did for me , and Dawn ...that was real." _

_She then looked over her shoulder at the dejected Vampire with his head hung in shame. So broken that it made her heart ache at the sight. _

_"I won't forget it." _

_His white blond head shot up in surprise and watched as the Slayer blocked out sun with a creak of his door and returned to her bright warm world, a world that he would never be able to set foot in._

Spike let go of his hold on her heated face and his dark gaze continued to bore into her misted eyes. Buffy pulled a deep wave of air into her lungs shuddering when the delicate caress if his fingers tickled the bareness of her knees. His brazen touch was interrupted Suddenly by a bright flashing of white light that shot through the window blinding both lovers momentarily. Buffy gasped blinking her eyes repeatedly in attempt to remove the tingling sting brought on by the intrusion.

"Ok what was that, and why the hell did it have to make me Blind?"

His face became serious and his lips pursed in thought then he said. " Not sure Love, Lightning maybe?"

She looked confused and turned her head towards the dark rain splattered window. "But I haven't heard any Thunder yet have you?" She asked, that feeling of unease started creeping along her spine making its way up the nape of her neck. Just as she suspected another blinding flash hit her already blurred vision and she jumped up startled, her voice growing in agitation. "That is not lightning, there's something out there and it's watching us!"

"Turn of the lights!" She ordered.

Spike got up and did as she requested and then sat back down his body poised and ready for action. Another flash now brighter in the shadow shrouded room flicked through the window. The Vampire growled and Buffy's hackles raised.

With the amped speed of one pissed of Slayer, she jumped over the couch and ran to the window, her palms hitting the glass with a muted thwack. Her green gaze focused out into the darkness and falling rain ready for even the slightest movement. The feeling of a firm body melded against her back and she heard Spike sniff loudly. She looked up and watched his nostrils flare and his jaw lock. "Can smell somethin Love." He whispered.

"Demon?"

He sniffed and nodded again pointing towards the window ledge. Buffy's gaze followed and her brows shot up. "I closed the window, how?" Spike shrugged and moved towards the open window closing it sharply with a snap. "We should check it out Pet, lots of Nasties around here."

"With Cameras?" She snorted, he arched his scarred brow and rolled his eyes towards the ceiling, "I'm serious Slayer."

Buffy huffed a sigh and nodded, "I know Spike, I really don't like the idea of some pervy Demon taking Snapshots of us for his dirty collection of Evil, its way with the Wig and just plain gross." she shuddered and moved over to the bed still covered in Mt Fashion disaster. Spike chuckled softly but the amusement didn't reach his eyes, he too was on edge.

Walking to the door he found the Laundry Basket now filled with clean dry folded clothes, the maid must have brought it by when they had fallen asleep. He didn't remember hearing anybody enter the room, pft some Vampire he was. He rummaged through the pile picking out his black t-shirt and crisp demin jeans. His socks were neatly rolled up into a ball inside one another, that maid was getting a nice tip.

He turned just as Buffy threw away the white robe, hearing it flop on the floor. Buggering Fuck his Slayer was a sight, he licked his lips and his hungry eyes followed every naked curve of her exposed back, the dip and the roundness of her arse. the responsibilities of her calling now completely took over and she stood unfazed in her nudity.

Buffy could feel his gaze burn every inch of her skin as it left apleasant tingle in their wake. She clipped a frilly white bra across her chest and pulled the straps over her golden sun-kissed shoulders, finding the matching thong she slipped it on and grinned loving the feminine power she held over her boyfriend when he let out a strangled gasp. She grabbed a camisole, a black sweater, a plain pair of jeans and some grey socks and hastily got dressed.

"Ready Slayer?" Spike asked when she finished zipping her last boot up. Buffy turned to the now black covered Vampire wh was pulling his arms through his beloved Duster. With a shake of her blond waves, she stomped towards a desk of draws, pulling out the first one and placing stakes she found in strategic areas of her outfit, grasping a shiny battle-axe leaning on the wall she swung it over her shoulder. Buffy's face set in armoured determination as she bit out. "Now I am!"

Spike grinned suggestively and flicked his tongue. He loved being able to witness his girl how she was now, the scolding fire radiating from the dark sharpness of her gaze, that lethal Slayer essence primal and deadly, there was nothing that aroused him more than her tiny body tensed with the power of steel like muscles coiled and ready to unleash their covert strength. With a stifled groan he shifted as his jeans constricted and the teeth of his zip cut uncomfortably into his engorging flesh.

Buffy gave him an amused half-smile and pulled Spike out the door. "Come on horny Vampire, we've got Demon hunting to do."

* * *

The Slayer and her Vampire had regrets as soon as they excited the comforting warmth of The Hotel building and stepped on to the damp sidewalk Under the icy sheets of pelting water drops, Buffy squinted through the blur of rain and tried to make out the empty car park, Spike stood next to her his face raised to chilly wind as he sniffed the air. Buffy groaned, "Did i mention how much i dislike Pervy Demons?!" She sulked turning her face towards his and swinging her battle axe in a wide practiced Arch. "I could be all the warm and cozy, snuggling with my sexy Vampire boyfriend, but no...i have to come out here in this crappy weather because Demon's can't be normal and watch the Spice channel like every other disgusting pervert in America. Wait is there even Demon Porn? Would it be all like boils and tentacles and stuff? ok ew bad mental movie moment right now."

She stopped mid ramble when Spike's barked laughter rang out, pouting she folded her arms. The distant clanging of what sounded like a metal trash can tipping over, it's lid rolling drunkenly across the wet concrete and dropped, caused his amusement to cut short. His bleached head whipped towards the dank narrow Alley opposite. "Theres a Beastie in there Pet." She heard and felt Spike whisper softly next to her neck. Buffy shivered and clenched her jaw, her fingers Tightened around the handle of her axe. "Good because I am so in the mood for Sliced Beastie!"

With purpose The Slayer marched towards the source of the sound hidden in the shadows, every muscle tensed and ready to unleash pain on the unsuspecting creäture who seemed to have the stealth of one Xander Levelle Harris. The familiar tingling vibrated along the nape of her neck, there was definitely something hiding she could feel It's presence .

they entered the Alley, filled with overturned trash cans and soggy squashed cardboard boxes,brick walls with peeling graffiti faced them at each side. It was long and seemed to go on for ever into a dark abyss. Buffy grumbled as the point of her boot hit something metal and she gave it a soft nudge, finding the lid to the trash can they had heard roll around moments before. A loud banging came from the darkness at the far end of the Ally and they both signalled with a nod of affirmation and silently made their way over bits of garbage and broken glass towards the source.

The banging they found, came from a door that had been left wide open. The winds strength whipping it violently back and forth against the Brick building. A scuffling sound reached Buffy's ears and she nodded her head towards the building her finger came to rest on her lip.

they stepped over the threshold into what looked like an abandoned studio, prehaps a dancing school from the looks of the wooden beam that lined its mirrored walls.

Buffy stared at the jagged cracks along the reflective surface giving the illusion that her face was broken into fragments. She was alone in the Mirror, no evidence that Spike stood just beside her. Vampires didn't have reflections.

suddenly she felt a sharp blow hit her hard in stomach and she doubled over clutching her organs. Looking up in a watery pain filled haze she met four pairs of yellow cat-like eyes. Vampires newly risen fledglings Stood in a line edging towards her crouched and ready to spring. "Slayer" the leader of the group growled and spat viciously through sharp-pointed fangs.s.

"An A+ and a gold star for the Guy with the nasty overbite and dead breath." Buffy quipped setting her body up right once more as the spasiming in her abdomen started to settle. She planted her feet in a wide ready stance and gripped tighter on her battle-axe.

The Vampires circled each with that predatory gleam in their eyes, their bodies edging closer but just out of reach of a dusty ending. The Slayer and Master Vampire found themselves surrounded pointy fangs and wrinklies. Buffy felt that familiar pumping of adrenalin Flow throughout her tensing muscles and launched her attack, her booted heel shot out hitting a Vamp to her left right in the throat, who looked like he'd stepped out Micheal Jackson's Thriller. The others she noted pretty much fashion victims also.

His head whipped back with a wrenching snap and he snarled flinging a fist straight at her face. Buffy dodged feeling his claws whoosh past just inches from her cheek. with a flick of the shiny Sliver axe she sliced the lethal weapon through the air severing the Vampires head from its body leaving the satisfied Slayer in a cloud of dust.

Behind her Spike swung and kicked, his Duster flying around like a heros cape as he snapped two of the fledglings necks breaking their heads clean off in quick brutal succession, grinning wildly when their dust feathered to the floor.

Buffy returned his enthusiasm with a playful smile, when an arm shot around her neck from behind pressing down with force on her larynx. She gasped dropping the axe and fought for breath as her fight or flight instincts kicked in, Grabbing hold of the vampires arm ripped it away from her windpipe and she pushed her body forwards flipping his weight over her head grinning when the sound of his back hit the floor with a crunch. Before the Demon regained it's equilibrium a sharp stab bore down on his chest, her stake slicing through his dead heart.

It grew quite, the sound of shuddering breathes the only sound distinguished. The Vampire and the Slayer covered In a coat of sweat blood and dust stood facing each other, their chests heaving and their eyes gleamed with joy and hunger.

"Slayer." Spike whispered his voice rough with broken breath.

"Vampire." Buffy replied just as breathless as he.

In one swift movement they were on each other, hands fisted in golden locks, mouths feasting as limbs tangled. Buffy felt hot her skin sensitive to every brush, lick kiss that he bestowed upon her. Her insides writhed and boiled sending powerful jolts to her inner core. "Spike!" She gasped as his teeth nibbled at curve of her throat, her pulse jumping erratically under her scorched skin. "Buffy!" He growled kissing her hard, brutally all thought of propriety long gone once his Demon emerged. She didn't care, seeing him like this, feeling him she wanted it all.

The passion and fire in his black eyes devoured her, his lips red and bruised called for her own. And she answered attacking with frantic need her fingers scrambling for the hem line of his shirt, nails scrapping across chiseled muscles that she wanted to taste. With a grunt he let go, hastily pulling his duster off and dropping it on the floor. Her eyes now drawn to those corded arms and her fingers scratched and clawed at his cotton shirt, ripping it clean off his body in haste.

Buffy's denim clad legs wrapped tightly around his waist and they both groaned in delight when their hips crashed together. Spike's legs buckled as Buffy's blunt human teeth latched on to his jugular and he fell forward, her back hit something soft and leathery and she grunted as the air escaped her lungs on impact. his weight felt amazing , solid. Spike growled ravaging her neck and face causing her chest to heave shuddering breaths as she clung arching her back off his duster and into his hard body. "Spike..oh god" she cried as his fingers fumbled with the clasp on her jeans.

She jumped as his room temperature skin made contact with the elastic of her thong, flicking the flimsy wisp of fabric he delved deep into her wet heat and with a strangled moan her hips followed with a jolt and arched to his ministrations. "So wet, so hot Buffy." His whispers feather soft brushed along her earlobe as he took the soft flesh between his teeth and tugged.

Buffy stretched her arms and pulled frantically at her jeans slipping them of her body and kicking them out the way. his other free hand gripped roughly, his chipped nails digging In to the soft flesh of her thigh, pulling it further towards his naked chest. Buffy groaned and writhed as he plunged into her heat over and over with his talented fingers. "Can't take it any more Spike.. need you please ugh need you now!" She begged gripping his face with both hands and staring at him with lust driven eyes .


End file.
